Bathhouse of Legends
by Runty Grunty
Summary: A series of raunchy, but lighthearted one-shots taking place between the female Champions of the League in the bathhouse at the Institute of War. As the ladies get hot, the stories get hotter. Contains nudity and non-explicit sexual content (lots of bewbs!). Meant to be for fan-service and funnies, not pure smut. Rated M for safety. Please read and review!
1. Lovely Sounds

This story contains nudity and non-explicit sexual content. If you don't appreciate this, feel free to turn away.

All of Sona's lines are in _italics_, and are spoken mentally.

Updated the chapter. I first wrote it late at night, so I decided to add more to it so the ending wasn't so abrupt. Enjoy!

* * *

**#1: Lovely Sounds – Ahri, Sona**

Water hissed as it fell upon hot coals in the sauna of the Institute of War, sending steam billowing throughout the room. Near the coal pit, Sona Buvelle sat wrapped in a white towel, her long teal hair tied in a bun. Her eyes were shut as she sighed silently, every pore in her pearly smooth skin being cleansed.

It had been a long day for her in the ballroom of the Institute of War, a place she usually frequented when she wasn't preparing for an orchestra or fighting on the Fields of Justice. It had been a larger than usual turnout that day, and it had been exhausting playing so many different songs for her audience. Additionally, an over-enthusiastic fan had also ended up jumping onto the stage and had gotten a handful of one of her large breasts before being dragged off by security. While the event had been quite embarrassing, she had to admit that having her chest handled by someone else had felt… strangely good.

But she really needed this steam bath. It had been such a long time since she had gotten to do this, and she didn't want to waste a moment of it thinking about an embarrassment.

The feel of the steam was so pleasant that she did not even hear as the door slowly creaked open. Slipping in silently, another feminine figure entered the steamy room, a figure born of lust and seduction. Long black hair fell over the woman's shoulders and over her back, and from below her own white towel, nine fluffy white tails flowed behind her and closed the door without a sound.

Ahri smirked. The sight of the Maven of the Strings, unaware and barely dressed, was a feast for the eyes. Her eyes moved down to the Maven's two large orbs; she had been in the ballroom when Sona was assaulted by the fan, and had felt the twinge of lust when Sona had.

This was going to be fun, Ahri thought.

Quietly the fox strode over to the musician, almost floating behind her like air. The teal-haired girl didn't notice a thing. Ahri licked her lips, and then struck.

"_Ahh…!_"

Sona's eyes shot wide open and looked down to find a pair of dainty, female hands wrapped around her enormous breasts, still contained in the towel. She immediately attempted to reach for them, but her wrists were stopped when two of Ahri's tails wrapped around them.

"Hi, Sona~" Ahri said in a singsong tone. "How are you doing?"

"_A-Ahri…? What are you– Ah!_"

Sona squirmed as the fox's hands kneaded her breasts, moving in circles and rubbing in a methodical rhythm. She felt her body become hot as she was toyed with. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she silently moaned.

"That boy sure was bold, wasn't he? The two of you barely meet and already he's going for your goods? Hmm… but it felt good, though, didn't it?"

"_N-No, it didn't! Please, stop it, Ahri!_"

"Oh, don't be like that. I know what you felt, and I know this feels good too. Just relax and enjoy this."

Briefly Ahri released her hold on Sona's breasts, but it was only reach for the edges of the Maven's towel. Sona mentally squeaked as Ahri yanked the towel down and her breasts bounced free, jiggling briefly as they were exposed. The fox's hands then returned to Sona's melons, digging into them as she clutched them.

"Ooh, you're a lot squishier than I thought you'd be~"

Sona wanted to scream, but her lack of a voice meant she could only squirm as the Nine-Tailed Fox fondled her. Ahri's hands molded her breasts like clay, teasing her nipples and rubbing the two melons masterfully.

And deep down, Sona found herself enjoying it. It was like with the fan earlier that day, only so much better. She couldn't believe that something this… indecent could feel so good.

Sona mentally yelped as Ahri trailed a hand down her stomach, caressing her smooth skin. Then, she almost panicked as Ahri reached further down.

"_Nnh, Ahri! Wait a second! Stop it! Stop it!_"

Sona jabbed an elbow back at Ahri, making the fox yip as her tails released their grip. Grasping her towel, Sona backed frantically away from the fox, attempting to cover herself.

"_T-That's going too far!_"

Her lip quirking slightly, Ahri said, "Oh dear, you really are inexperienced, aren't you? Don't worry, Sona dear. I'll make things all better."

Ahri raised a hand to her lips and blew a kiss, sending a magical pulse in the shape of a heart at Sona. As the spell hit its mark, Sona's fear suddenly faded away, replaced by arousal.

"_Ah-Ahri… I…_"

"That's better…" said Ahri as she strode up to Sona and stroked the girl's hair. "I have to admit, I'm surprised that someone like you is so bad at something like this. I mean, with looks like yours, it should've been easy for you to find a good man. That is, easy by human standards; a pity you don't have my talents. Now just follow my lead, and I'll make you feel good~"

But as Ahri was about to resume her work, she suddenly felt a strong grip on her shoulders. Surprised, she looked up to see Sona's eyes filled with unbridled lust, and her face made it clear that she wanted the fox girl before her.

"Uh, Sona?"

"_No, Ahri. I will be the one to make you feel good._"

"Huh? Kyaa!"

Ahri yelped as Sona suddenly pushed her back onto her tails and pinned her atop a bench. One of Ahri's flailing tails struck a pail of water, sending its contents into the hot coals and flooding the room with even more steam.

Ahri found herself pinned underneath Sona a second later. In a move mirroring her former molester, Sona's hands gripped Ahri's breasts and began to roughly knead them, making the fox girl squeal in surprise. She tried to force Sona off her, but the musician had suddenly become much stronger than her, and her position made it impossible to use her tails.

"S-Sona, hold on! EEK! AAH!"

Sona's hands made short work of Ahri's towel a second later, exposing the fox's own sizeable breasts and pink nipples. The musician was quick to lean over and wrapped her lips around Ahri's left nipple, sucking the nub while kneading the other breast fervently. She quickly switched between breasts with her lips and hands, equally distributing breast play as Ahri yelped and moaned.

Then, Ahri squeaked as Sona's fingers pinched her nipples and twisted them, sending jolts of pleasure and pain through her body. Mashing Ahri's tits together, Sona wrapped her mouth over both of the nubs and pulled back, stretching Ahri's breasts as she screamed.

"S-Sona, that hurts! Stop! AIEE!"

"_But Ahri, doesn't this feel good?_"

"P-Please, Sona! It huuurts!"

Sona suddenly released Ahri's nipples, causing the fox's breasts to bounce back into place as she gasped. But as soon as her chest had reset itself, it was again grasped by the Maven and fondled.

Ahri yelped to the ministrations. While she had come expecting excitement, she wasn't planning on this! Sona was supposed to be on the receiving end, not her!

Then, Sona suddenly seemed to slow her motions, but for some reason Ahri felt herself getting hotter and hotter. A hissing noise made Ahri's head turn. The hot coals were spewing massive amounts of steam, too much steam, flooding the room and turning it almost into an oven. They would burn up if they didn't get out!

"S-Sona, you need to stop! The steam- EEH!"

Desperate to escape, Ahri's hands thrust forward at Sona, accidentally connecting with Sona's melons again. Sona moaned mentally as her breasts were handled again, stirring her onward in molesting the fox.

"_Ah-Ahri, that feels so good~_"

"L-Listen to me! We can't stay here!"

"_But I... I don't want this to stop... so hot..._"

Sona's head slowly leaned over, again suckling on Ahri's nipples as her eyes drooped. Soon, the sweltering heat proved too much for her, and Sona drifted into unconsciousness.

Ahri began to panic. She was trapped under the Maven's weight, and the overwhelming heat made her too weak to push the girl off her. She was about to be broiled alive!

To her fortune, the sauna had been equipped for such an emergency. As the temperatures reached a boiling point, multiple vents in the ceiling opened up as fans whirred to life, sucking the vast amounts of steam out of the room. The heat of the room soon was replaced by cool air, a saving grace for the two buxom women.

Ahri sighed with relief, her head swimming. She was safe now, but still she felt so tired, so exhausted, both from Sona's fun and from almost being boiled. Her eyes began to shut.

"I think... I overdid it... on the Charm spell..." Ahri sighed, fainting immediately afterwards.

* * *

Please review, I'll appreciate feedback.


	2. Peeping toms receive just rewards

This short-story contains some nudity, but no sexually explicit content. It does, however, contain scenes of Yordle torture. :o

Updated this one. Again, I first wrote it late at night, so it was done hastily. This irons out some of the kinks.

* * *

**#2: Peeping Toms receive just rewards – Teemo, Caitlyn, Ashe**

A barely visible rustling of bushes was the only indication of the presence of the Swift Scout. Teemo crawled as slowly as possible through the bushes surrounding the outdoor baths, his every movement careful and measured. If he made a sound, he ran the risk of a terrible end.

As the Yordle scout reached the edge of a set of bushes, his mouth curled in a grin as he peered out. The sight before him was a splendid one, and well worth the risks he was taking.

Seated in one of the hot tubs, barely covered by their towels, Ashe and Caitlyn relaxed as they let pulsating air vents soothe their aching muscles after a full day of matches. Ashe, however, did not appear to be enjoying her bath as much.

"Something the matter, Ashe?" asked Caitlyn.

"N-No, nothing much…" Ashe answered. "It's just… ugh… not used to this heat…"

"Really? I guess that makes sense for an ice queen like you." Caitlyn snickered after this remark.

"Shut up. You make it sound as if living Freljord is pleasant. Finding a hot spring there is practically a miracle, and it never lasts."

"I'd imagine. But I'm curious: if it's always so cold out there, why are you always wearing that armor of yours? Need your subjects looking at your chilly tits to keep yourself warm?"

"W-What?!" Ashe's face flushed an indignant red to this as she moved her arms to cover her cleavage.

Caitlyn laughed and said, "Just kidding. I'll bet your husband would chop the head off anyone who looked at you like that."

Groaning, Ashe said, "Tryn doesn't treat me that way. At least, not in public. But he's never complained about my wardrobe."

As Caitlyn nodded to this, unbeknownst to either female, Teemo was left practically drooling as he eyed every inch of skin on the detective's body. Ashe was a beauty, no doubt, but Caitlyn was simply ravishing in every sense of the word. Every time he had laid eyes on her, Teemo's thoughts would turn lecherous. Sometimes, it would earn him a solid whack on the head from Tristana, but she was nowhere nearby.

"And what about you, Sheriff?" asked Ashe. "I'm surprised a law enforcer from Piltover would be caught dead looking like a fancy Noxian whore."

"Ouch, you don't mince words, do you?" said Caitlyn. "Well, the get-up doesn't hinder my movements much, and it gives some nice air flow, if you know what I mean. Plus when it comes to here…"

As Caitlyn said this, she curled her right arm around her breasts, clenching them together and accentuating her cleavage. Ashe frowned as Caitlyn was made such a deal out of her larger chest, tempted to show the Piltover woman a lesson. In the brush, Teemo's eyes stretched wide open as one of Caitlyn's creamy nipples almost slipped out of her towel.

"…this compartment's got more than one use," Caitlyn added. "It's an excellent place to hide a few extra rounds."

"Wait– what? You hide bullets in between your cans?" Ashe asked incredulously.

"Picked up that trick from Sarah Fortune. Thought she had run out of rounds at one time and she caught me out in the open while I was reloading. I keep spares there ever since."

"Hmm… clever."

"Yep. A shame you can't do that with your arrows." Caitlyn laughed as Ashe, unable to scoff to this joke, chuckled as well.

"I'm surprised Sarah can stand up straight with lead in her top. She's already got the largest pair out of us – you'd think she'd have back problems."

Caitlyn burst into laughter at Ashe's quip, forgetting about the condition of her towel momentarily and allowing one of her large breasts to spill out. It wasn't the largest to be found in the League, but the sheriff was certainly well-stacked.

"Wow…" Teemo whispered as he focused on the perfectly-shaped melon. It was completely round, without a single flaw upon the skin, and was adorned by a large, creamy nipple. It took an unbelievable amount of restraint for him not to rush out and grab hold of it, but he knew that if either woman saw him, he wouldn't live to tell the tale.

But then, as the Yordle stepped slowly to the side, trying to get a better view, his foot touched down on something… metal. Teemo's heart practically stopped in his small chest as, not even a second later, the Yordle Snap Trap closed around his foot, letting out its trademark clanking sound as it did. It took everything Teemo had not to yell in pain from the metal jaws around his foot.

"What the?" said Caitlyn, whipping her head to the source of the sound. The two women watched as the bushes rustled frantically now, as Teemo desperately tried to escape the trap. The officer quickly reset her towel and reached for her holster, which sat near the bath. Holding her towel with one hand, she drew her sidearm pistol from the holster with the other and aimed it at the bushes as she exited the bath.

Teemo frantically tried to pry open the trap as Caitlyn approached. Any second now, and he was a goner. What was that trap even doing there in the first place?

The jaws of the trap slowly began to pry open, eventually giving enough room for Teemo to free his foot. _Freedom!_

But as the Yordle tossed the trap away, he felt the sheriff's fingers wrap around the back of his neck, and knew he was doomed as he was hoisted off the ground.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?" said Caitlyn as she held the Yordle before her eyes. "A sneaky little peeping tom scout? I thought better of you, Teemo."

"Uh… h-hey there, C-Caitlyn… hey A-Ashe… eh hehehe…" Teemo stammered as Caitlyn turned him to face her. Yet even as he was staring into her glaring eyes, he could not help but peek slightly down below toward the sheriff's cleavage.

Caitlyn evidently noticed, and said, "So… you like what you see? Well I hope you realize that there's a penalty for peeping and getting caught!"

Teemo gulped as Caitlyn raised her gun's barrel to his face, shutting his eyes and hoping the end would be quick.

A moment passed, however, and nothing happened.

Slowly, Teemo opened his eyes, only to see he was no longer looking at Caitlyn. And at the same time, he felt the air around him beginning to heat up rapidly.

He looked down, and his eyes shot wide open as he saw he was being held over one of the tubs, heated up to near-boiling temperatures.

"WHAAA! Wai-Wai-Wait a second! Can't we talk this out?" Teemo yelped in panic, flailing about wildly as he tried to escape, but to no avail.

"Sorry, Teemo," said Caitlyn. "I'd give you the fuzzy cuffs treatment, but I left them back in my room."

Teemo screamed as he was dropped into the tub of boiling water. Frantically he flailed his arms in the scorching pool, trying to get to the sides, but unable to do anything but barely tread water as the water scalded him.

"Help! HELP! I'M DYIN' HERE!"

Turning to Ashe, Caitlyn asked, "Would you call this cruel and unusual punishment?"

"Unusual? Yes. Cruel? Not quite…"

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT! TOO HOT!" yelped Teemo.

"Oh, listen to that. Too hot for you?" asked Ashe.

Ashe then knelt down as she reached for her nearby quiver and picked out an Enchanted Crystal Arrow, bringing it over to the boiling pool.

"Then cool yourself off!"

Ashe threw the arrow into the pool, which almost immediately caused the water to begin freezing. Teemo's cries for help went silent as he too was encased in ice, the rapid change in temperature leaving a look of complete shock on his face. The only indication he was still alive was from his muffled screams.

"Now that was cruel," Caitlyn said to Ashe. Then, turning back to Teemo, she added, "Don't worry; you'll thaw out before you freeze to death."

Both Ashe and Caitlyn laughed as they left Teemo in the frozen, slowly melting tub.

* * *

One more death added to Teemo's count. :P

But as Prinny put it in Cross Edge, "Peeping's number one rule is that you have to be willing to risk your life for it, dood."

Sorry if you were expecting more smut, but I'm not aiming for these one-shots to only contain porno stuff. Some of them are meant to be more for funnies than for jerkin your gerkin. :3

Don't worry, though. I'll be sure that the next one is a lot raunchier. It'll have Miss Fortune in it, so no worries there.


	3. Don't call a Yordle flat

This story contains partial nudity and some sexual content involving breast milk.

This one's also a bit longer than the previous two, but is by far my favorite. Enjoy!

* * *

**#3: Don't call a Yordle flat – Miss Fortune, Lulu, Tristana**

Steam rose from one of the smaller tubs in the bathhouse, the water heated to just the right temperatures for its two occupants. Tristana hummed a Megling Commando tune as she sat in the bath, while opposite her, Lulu giggled as Pix floated around her, mimicking a breaststroke. Both had been given female Yordle-sized bathing suits by the bathhouse's attendants, as Tristana hadn't been able to convince the staff that Lulu was not a child. Frankly, the Fae Sorceress hadn't tried at all to act like an adult when prompted.

It hardly mattered, though. They still had gotten into the baths, and after a long day at the Proving Grounds, Tristana was ready for her R&R.

It was then, however, that a haughty woman's voice said, "Well, what do we have here?"

Tristana groaned as she opened her eyes and turned to see Sarah Fortune, dressed in her usual scantily-clad attire, standing over her and Lulu. The redheaded bounty hunter had made Tristana's last match a disaster, and it seemed she now wanted to rub it in.

"Go away, Fortune," said Tristana. "We're trying to relax here."

"Oh, of cooourse… I hope the kiddy pool's working out for you. A shame they don't let Yordles into the big tubs. Guess they're concerned that one of you might sink to the bottom."

"I'm more of a floater than a sinker, actually," said Lulu, causing Tristana to groan in exasperation.

"Then again, I don't suppose a Yordle would ever need to use the bigger tubs… considering you midgets all flat as a plank!"

Sarah laughed loudly at this quip as she flaunted her cleavage. Tristana growled as the bounty hunter taunted them, regretting the fact that she had left her cannon back at the armory for a tune-up. She desperately wanted to teach the human a lesson.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Miss Fortune added. "Don't like my guns?" Her laughter continued.

Looking over at Lulu, Tristana was surprised to see that she too was scowling at Miss Fortune, clearly offended by the human's insults.

Then, Tristana's mouth curled in a grin as she got an idea.

"Hey, Lulu, I've got an idea…"

"Really? Do tell, do tell."

Tristana slid up beside her companion and began whispering into Lulu's ear. Miss Fortune, caught up in her own mirth, did not immediately realize their whispers. But as she did, her laughs stopped.

Seeing Lulu snickering as Tristana told her something, Miss Fortune said, "Hey, what're you midgets talking about?"

"Oh, we just thought of something that I think you might like…" Tristana said with a mischievous smile. "Lulu, if you please…"

"My pleasure," said Lulu as her fairy staff materialized in her hand.

Startled, Miss Fortune said, "W-What? Hey, wait a sec! You wouldn't dare attack me in here!"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt… well, it shouldn't."

Lulu waved her staff in a circle, pointed at Miss Fortune, and shouted, "_**Hugeify!**_" A pulse of magic shot forth and struck Miss Fortune dead center, making her yelp as a shock coursed through her. It wasn't overly painful, but it had caught her by surprise.

Shaking her head as the sensation passed, Miss Fortune snapped, "Why you little brat! I ought to– Uh! GUH!"

Miss Fortune's body shuddered as Lulu's spell began to take effect. The bounty hunter felt a tingling sensation in her chest, and almost felt as if her blouse was getting smaller, giving her quite the cramp.

Looking down, she saw to her shock that it wasn't her blouse that was getting smaller – her breasts were getting bigger!

The bounty hunter's hands pressed down against her swelling chest, trying to stymie the effects of the Yordle's spell, but it was no use. Rapidly, her already-enormous tits continued to expand, bulging within her top. The sheer tightness of the fabric had already been tested, and her chest longed to be released from its confines. Slowly the material began to tear. Each moment that went by put more distress on the fabric, and each movement she made caused the blouse to rip further and further.

Tristana smirked as she watched Miss Fortune's top ripping apart. Moments later, she watched with curiosity as a small supply of Bilgewater-made bullets fell out of Miss Fortune's blouse.

"Whoa, you keep spare ammo in there?" asked Tristana. "That's hardcore."

The bounty hunter was not able to retort to this. With a loud ripping noise, Miss Fortune's top virtually exploded as it burst to shreds, releasing her gargantuan breasts into the air, bouncing wildly as they were released. She yelped as her top was destroyed, and her face turned red as her chest was exposed. The sight of her melons, normally a flawless pair of 34F-sized breasts, now each nearly the size of a watermelon, was mortifying.

"Y-You little twerps! I'll – Wh-WHAA!"

As her chest stopped expanding, Miss Fortune suddenly felt the weight of her new bosom before her. The bounty hunter's body, unable to stand up straight, fell forward as she desperately tried to keep her balance, stumbling awkwardly around. Slipping at the side of the Yordle pool, Miss Fortune yelped as she fell backwards, toppling into the bubbling water.

Tristana and Lulu laughed as Miss Fortune floundered in the pool next to them, her huge chest preventing her from pulling herself out of the water. Frantically, Miss Fortune managed to bring her head out of the water as she gasped for air, but the weight of her chest kept her pinned down in one of the small tub's seats. Her oversized chest protruded out of the water like a pair of fleshy buoys.

"Hey Sarah, you like the water?" Tristana asked with a laugh.

"I do, I do!" said Lulu. "It's just the right amount of bubbles!"

"S-Shut up, you flat pipsqueaks! Fix whatever you did to me, NOW!"

Frowning, Tristana sat down next to Miss Fortune and said, "Word of advice: don't call a Yordle a pipsqueak. And in my case, don't call me flat!"

With that, Tristana grabbed onto Miss Fortune's enormous left breast, which was almost as large as she was. The redhead squealed as the Megling Commando toyed with her melon, the titflesh rippling with each push and prod Tristana made.

"Ooh, that looks like fun!" said Lulu. "I wanna try it too!"

"No! No, don't you dare– AIEE!" Miss Fortune screamed as Lulu began groping her right breast.

As both Yordles massaged her oversized tits, Miss Fortune could do nothing but yelp in humiliation. Not only was the mass of her knockers keeping her pinned in the pool, but Lulu's magic was still coursing through her body, making her arms and legs feel like gelatin. She wished she had brought her pistols with her; she would have filled the two Yordles with so many holes, she would've been able to use them as sieves.

But as much as she wanted to deny it, the Yordles' touch felt strangely good. Miss Fortune was no virgin, and she wasn't inexperienced when it came to having her tits handled, but this was different. She found herself moaning as Tristana tweaked one of her enlarged nipples, quickly attempting to cover it up with another yelp. As good as it felt, she couldn't afford to let her two molesters know that!

"Wow, they're so bouncy and smooth," said Lulu.

"Yeah, and they're probably used, too," added Tristana. "Hey Sarah, how many guys have gotten to hold your 'guns'?"

"Th-That's personal! C-Cut it out already!"

Something was changing. Miss Fortune felt a burning sensation in her chest. Her melons were quickly getting hotter.

Then, as Lulu squeezed her right breast, Miss Fortune screamed as her nipple began to squirt milk. The Yordle was left mystified as the bounty hunter's milk shot from her chest.

"Whoa… she's like a cow!" Tristana said eagerly. "Let me try that!"

"What? No, don– AAHHH!" Miss Fortune screamed again as Tristana squeezed her left breast, causing it too to begin lactating.

"Coooool!" said Tristana. Then, turning to the other Yordle, she said, "Hey Lulu, you thirsty?"

"Oh, I love milk straight from the cow!" Lulu answered with glee.

"You little brats! I'm not a– GYAH!"

Almost simultaneously, Tristana and Lulu wrapped their mouths around Miss Fortune's nipples and began to suckle at her breasts. The bounty hunter screamed more loudly as the Yordles sucked her tits.

Miss Fortune was dumbstuck. How was this possible? She wasn't pregnant! It had to be that Yordle's spell! This was so wrong!

But why the hell did it feel so _good_?!

"N-No, p-please! This is just- ggh! I'm sorry I called you a– _aahn_… mooore… P-Please, don't stop– _Haaa…_"

Tristana grinned as she continued sucking Miss Fortune's tit. She knew the bounty hunter would enjoy it eventually. She had expected it to take longer, though.

For what seemed like hours, Miss Fortune moaned as the Yordles milked her dry. In reality, however, it was only a few minutes before Tristana and Lulu released their holds on her nipples, the buds still dripping milk.

_Why were they stopping_, Miss Fortune thought. She still had so much in her! They couldn't stop now!

Gasping with satisfaction, Tristana said, "Not bad. Not as good as the stuff in Bandle City, but still not bad."

"Wish I had some chocolate mix to go with it," said Lulu.

As Tristana laughed at this, Miss Fortune said, "P-Please… more…"

Pondering for a moment, Tristana then said, "Nah, I've had my fill. Come on, Lulu, let's go to the ballroom. I don't wanna miss Sona's weekly jazz session."

"Ooh, you think we should try this on her too?" asked Lulu.

"Ehh, if she's up for it." Tristana snickered as she reached the ladder and pulled herself out of the pool.

"What? Hey, wait!" Miss Fortune yelped. "You can't just leave me in here!"

"Oh don't worry, you'll be back to normal soon enough," said Lulu as she also exited the pool. "See you later, cow lady!"

"I'll get you for this, you brats! I swear! You'll pay for this!"

Miss Fortune's threat fell on deaf ears as the Yordles left, their laughter becoming distant as Miss Fortune sat in the Yordle tub, still unable to move. She struggled as she tried to move out of the pool, but her legs would still not listen. Some feeling was coming back her arms, though.

Abandoning her attempts to escape the pool, Miss Fortune moaned as her nipples continued to drip their white contents. The Yordles had sucked a lot out of her, but they had hardly finished the job. And her tits still burned with need, a need to be molded and felt.

"Nnh… damn those twerps…" Miss Fortune whimpered as she gripped her melons, massaging the sensitive spots as best she could. The size and weight of her tits made the task difficult, however, given her awkward position.

But it felt like heaven for her. Her knockers had never felt this good before, and she wanted more. Her hands glided over her nipples, which still dripped with milk. She gave her tits a squeeze, and mewled as milk sprayed out into the Yordle pool.

She then pinched down on her nipples, stemming the flow of her milk. Immediately the pressure began building in her tits, the burning sensation in her knockers driving her up the wall. Even her first time hadn't felt this good!

She could hold it in no more. Miss Fortune wailed in pleasure as she released her nipples, and her melons released a strong spray of breast milk. If her loins had not been soaked by the pool water, Miss Fortune knew they would be dripping anyways.

Half a minute passed before her breasts finally released their last drops of milk. Miss Fortune panted in ecstasy as she lay in the tub, the water now a pearly white instead of its former translucent hue.

"Oh by the gods… I so needed that…" Miss Fortune moaned, exhausted and fulfilled.

Now satisfied, she tried to move her legs, but found they still would not move. How long was she going to be like this? It had felt amazing, but Miss Fortune knew she didn't want to be a triple-H cup for the rest of her life!

Then, just as she thought she was going to be stuck in the pool, she saw her breasts begin to shrink. The magic that immobilized her began to fade as Miss Fortune's chest began to return to its normal size. She sighed in relief; the Yordle hadn't been lying when she said she'd return to normal.

A minute later, Miss Fortune's breasts had returned to their impressive, yet not gargantuan size. Finally able to move without the crushing weight on her chest, Miss Fortune pulled herself out of the pool, soaked in bath water and her own milk. Her body was cramping all over from the awkward position she had been stuck in, and her tits still burned.

But at least it hadn't been all bad…

Then, looking all around, Miss Fortune groaned as she saw the shredded remnants of her top, completely ripped apart.

Groaning, she said in dismay, "Oh great…"

* * *

I particularly liked doing this one. I've always wanted for someone to write a scene where MF gets her tits enlarged as a joke, but no one else ever tried it. As such, I feel this one was a treat. :)

I recently updated it to add on some more length to the scene, and also to clean up some inconsistency. I also figured that MF should get to enjoy this at least a bit. ;)

Reviews will be appreciated!


	4. Big Light, Little Light

This chapter contains minor nudity, but no explicit sexual content. It does, however, contain a helluva lot of gratuitous lesbonic groping! :D

Enjoy! And please review it!

* * *

**#4: Big Light, Little Light – Lux and Leona**

The afternoon sun beamed through the skylights of the bathhouse, shining down on a woman sitting in one of the tubs. The Solari avatar, Leona, relaxed as her bubbling bath soothed her skin and cleansed her every pore. Wearing heavy armor all day wasn't a trivial thing, and she tended to work up a sweat while in her raiment for so long. For now, she had traded her armor for a white towel, a welcome change from her usual requirement to wear it all day long.

The light patter of footsteps caught Leona's ear. Turning to the sound, Leona met a familiar face, young and blue-eyed with shimmering blond hair. Like the paladin, the petite girl was only dressed in one of the bathhouse's towels.

"Oh, Lux," said Leona. "Are you here for a bath as well?"

"Uh, yeah… yeah, I am…" answered Lux, her tone strangely dreary.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Leona decided not to question Lux on the matter as the blonde stepped slowly into the bath. Lux seemed a bit hesitant to enter the bath at first, but soon slipped her body into the bubbling pool.

"It feels wonderful, doesn't it?" asked Leona. "Just what a woman needs after a long day."

"Y-Yeah… I guess…"

"Lux, what is it? Is something bothering you?"

Sighing in dismay, Lux said, "It's just…" Then, suddenly entering a fit of frustration, Lux said, "That stupid fox!"

"Huh?!" Leona wasn't expecting such an answer.

"Ahri! I was going to be picked for a match on the Crystal Scar and she ended up taking my spot just by showing that pervert Summoner Lans some skin!"

"S-She what?"

"She made me look like a fool in front of those Summoners without even trying! Her and those stupid tits of hers!"

"W-Wha?"

"It's not fair! Why does she have to look so perfect? And it's not just her! Katarina, Sarah, Janna, all of them! They're all so huge! So why do I have to be so SMALL?!"

Leona was at a loss for words. She never imagined Lux could be so sensitive about such a strange subject. She didn't know what to say.

She made to move toward Lux, but as she did, Lux shot a glare at Leona. More specifically, she was staring at the paladin's own endowment.

"L-Lux? EHH?!"

Leona yelped as all of a sudden Lux lunged forward and roughly gripped both of the Solari's breasts in her hands.

"Why can't I have a chest like this?!" Lux cried as she molested Leona.

"L-Lux, s-stop it! AAH! S-Stop touching my– OW!"

Leona yelped in surprise as Lux pushed her back, forcing her against the side of the tub while the girl continued groping her. There was no gentleness in Lux's ministrations, merely pure envy turned to frustration, and to Leona's misfortune, it was also very painful.

But on the other hand, she didn't want to hurt the girl, physically or emotionally. She was clearly just having a tantrum, and trying to stop her would only make things worse. But if she did nothing…

"Lux, t-that hurts! P-Please, stop!"

"It's not fair!" Lux said, ignoring Leona's pleas. "Ashe, Caitlyn, Sona, even Irelia's got a bigger pair than me! And they're always getting called for matches instead of me because I'm just not big enough! And you–"

Lux immediately gripped Leona's towel and yanked it down as Leona yelped, her breasts now exposed completely. They were a perfect D-cup size without a hint of sag, something that only annoyed Lux further. They were way bigger than her B-cup size. Again she grabbed them, eliciting another cry of pain and embarrassment from Leona.

"You're always getting called on by that one Summoner! What, does he like big women?!"

"L-Lux, y-you've got it all wrong. T-That's not why– AHH! OW!"

Lux had brought her thumbs and index fingers to each of Leona's nipples and gave them a hard squeeze, tweaking and pulling them angrily. Leona continued to shriek as Lux dug her small fingers into the Solari's tits.

"L-Lux, please stop it. Y-You're hurting me! AHH!"

"I'm never going to be wanted by anyone! No one wants a girl my size!"

"Y-You're wrong, Lux. I-I like y-you."

"W-What?"

Lux stopped her grasping as she looked up at Leona, who breathed heavily as she recovered from Lux's fit. Eventually regaining her composure, Leona looked back at Lux with a short smile.

"You're just my size, Lux," said Leona.

"H-Huh?!" Lux stammered, completely flustered. "Y-You don't mean you're into–"

"What? N-No, not like that! I, uh, just meant that I, um…"

Disappointed, Lux turned away from Leona and continued sulking. Taking out her frustration on the Solari hadn't done much to help Lux's mood, though she had felt a strange satisfaction in making the paladin's chest her plaything.

Suddenly, Lux gasped as Leona's arms wrapped around her body. The feel of the Solari's nude breasts against her back made Lux blush.

"L-Leona?"

"You're a very lovely young woman, Lux," said Leona. "You know, I actually envy you being a blonde. The color of the light."

"B-But I–"

"And you shouldn't worry so much about how you look compared to the others. There is surely someone out there who appreciates you for who you are."

"A-And what if there isn't? What if–"

"There's no 'if', Lux. After all, you'll always be special to me."

Lux's blush reddened, flabbergasted by what Leona had said. Then, she squeaked as she felt Leona place her head next to hers in an almost motherly fashion.

"Th-thanks, Leona…" Lux murmured.

"You're welcome, Lux," said Leona.

A long moment of silence passed before Lux said, "I'd better get going."

Lux tried to pull away from Leona, but found to her surprise that the paladin's arms would not budge.

"L-Leona, what are you– KYAA!?"

One of Leona's hands had now gripped Lux's breast, with the other now rubbing the girl's navel through her towel.

"H-Hey! S-Stop it!"

"Lux, you might be special to me," said Leona, "but I think it's only fair that I get to help myself after how you treated me."

"N-No, d-don't! EEK!"

Leona giggled as she began tickling Lux's sides, while continuing to grope the smaller girl's B-cup breasts. Lux, on the other hand, shrieked as Leona had her way with her.

"L-Leona, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to– AHH!"

"You've been a bad girl, Lux, and I think you need to be disciplined!" Leona said teasingly as she reached down and grabbed a handful of one of Lux's buttocks.

"OUCH! L-Leona! Stop it! OW!"

Lux suddenly jabbed an elbow into Leona's ribs, startling her and making her lose her grip on the girl. Now free, Lux whipped around and, in a fit of pique, grabbed hold of Leona's chest again.

"AAH! L-Lux!"

"So you like little girls, huh Leo? Well I'm starting to like these, too!"

Leona yelped as Lux jerked her hands around, pulling her breasts in various directions. Now peeved by the girl's nerve, Leona retaliated by grabbing a hold of Lux's own nipples, giving them a small twist.

"KYAA! T-That hurts!"

"Rather sensitive for being so small, aren't they, Lux?"

"W-Why you big– AHH!"

Lux gave Leona's breasts a hard squeeze, making the paladin shriek. Leona in turn pulled on one of Lux's nipples while gripping the other breast. Lux screamed from the pain, but was determined to get the better of Leona.

The two continued to grope at each other's chests for a good few minutes. Neither was really trying to hurt the other, but it was still a painful experience for both.

Their screams, however, had caught the attention of a Yordle as she entered the bathhouse. Puzzled, Poppy wondered what the commotion was all about. Approaching the tub, she was met by a very awkward sight.

"Umm, what are you two doing?" asked Poppy.

Poppy's voice made Lux and Leona stop dead in their tracks. Both turned with mute horror to the Yordle, realizing she had seen everything. Their faces immediately turned red as they separated and turned their backs to each other, covering their chests.

"Hmph, you humans sometimes…" Poppy sighed as she turned to leave.

No one said a word as Poppy left, with Lux and Leona too mortified to move.

* * *

Oh Poppy, you troll. :P

I wanted to do a Lux/Leona sauna scene for a while, so I hope you like it.

Please review!


	5. Just like how Mom's felt

This chapter contains non-explicit nudity and some minor bondage. Don't worry, it's more funny than kinky. ;)

Enjoy! And please leave reviews!

* * *

**#5: Just like how Mom's felt – Amumu, Soraka**

The strange Yordle Amumu lightly snored as he sat in one of the small tubs in the bathhouse, a small air bubble protruding from his nose. He had been enjoying the bath as much as he could, considering his usual melancholy, and had ended up dozing off in the tub. The bath had not done much for the undead Yordle, but he had been prodded into using one by his previous Summoner.

So far, his stay had been uneventful.

"At last, some peace and quiet…" said a soft woman's voice.

The voice snapped Amumu from his slumber, the air bubble bursting with a small pop. Amumu jolted in his seat, realizing he had fallen asleep. He frantically checked a nearby clock; he had been in the bath for more than two hours!

Amumu gulped in realization. It was now the women's turn in the bathhouse, and men weren't allowed in at the time. And that voice…

The Yordle carefully peeked over the top of the tub, and quickly confirmed his fear. Only a short distance away, Soraka was busy setting down a bag of her medicinal supplies, evidently preparing to relax in the saunas. She wore her usual orange dress and her hair was in its trademark ponytail, something Amumu had always found soothing to look at.

Amumu shuddered in his seat. If Soraka found out he was still around, she surely would punish him. The Starchild wasn't known for violence, but she still could deliver a nasty scolding! He couldn't afford to stay put or she'd find him for sure!

Slowly and quietly, Amumu rose from the tub and made to creep toward the exit, trying not to draw attention. To his fortune, Soraka seemed to be preoccupied with removing her various charms and armbands, and had not noticed him yet.

_Only a little further_, Amumu thought as he approached the exit.

But as he thought this, he failed to notice a wet section of the floor. His foot made contact with it, and he yelped loudly as friction gave way, sending him toppling face first to the ground.

Hearing the clamor, Soraka immediately turned to the sound. The sight of the Sad Mummy surprised her, and quickly roused her ire, for she had been almost about to remove her dress.

"Amumu? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Soraka asked sternly.

Pushing himself to his feet, Amumu answered, "Uh, h-hi M-Miss Soraka… I-I was j-just… eh hehe…"

"Just what? Following Teemo's example, I presume? I thought better of you, child. Now leave, or I will be forced to make you leave!"

Amumu quivered as Soraka raised her staff. The Starchild often abhorred violence, but that didn't mean she couldn't give him some painful discipline! Magic stirred around her and shimmered about her body as she prepared a spell.

But looking at her, her yellow eyes complementing her fair blue skin and white hair, Amumu found himself enchanted by the healer's beauty.

Without thinking, Amumu blurted, "P-Pretty…"

"H-Huh?" Confused, Soraka stopped channeling her spell, noticing a look of admiration in Amumu's eyes.

His hands behind his back as he nervously looked down at the floor, Amumu answered, "Y-You look r-really pretty today, Miss Soraka."

Soraka briefly blushed. She wasn't used to hearing people complement her on her looks, but more on her healing abilities and kind nature. In truth, she had never really considered herself that attractive compared to various other women in the League, but she had never let that get to her before.

"I, um, well… th-thank you, Amumu. But I still must know why you are here."

"I was just having a rest and I fell asleep. I didn't mean to stay for so long."

"Oh… I see. I'm sorry for assuming the worst of you."

"It's okay. I'll just get going."

Amumu turned and, in his usual sadness, walked for the exit, but again slipped on the wet floor. Soraka gasped as Amumu accidentally slammed his head into one of the pool railings, sending him to the ground on his rump. The Yordle mummy began to cry as a large bump became visible on his forehead, even despite his bandages.

"Amumu?" said Soraka. "Are you hurt?"

"I-It's nothing, Miss Soraka. I–"

"Nonsense. Here, stay for a moment so I can see it."

"R-Really?" Amumu asked.

Soraka's warm smile answered his question as she gestured for him to come to her. Amumu sniffled happily as he waddled over to her as she sat down on a nearby bench, rubbing his forehead all the while. But upon reaching Soraka, Amumu realized how vertically challenged he was in getting up to her.

"Umm, could you please help me up?" asked Amumu.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry."

Soraka bent over and hoisted the undead Yordle onto her lap as she sat on the bench. Placing her hands on his head, she began to examine the bump on his forehead. In doing so, she did not notice her chest pressing up against the Yordle's face.

Amumu, on the other hand, would've been beet red if he weren't undead. The feel of Soraka's breasts against his head was unlike anything he could remember. They were soft, smooth, and warm. His head swam with thoughts of touching them, conflicting with the knowledge of how inappropriate his thoughts were.

His instincts won out. One of the Yordle's small hands reached up and grabbed Soraka's right breast through her dress. Soraka gasped in shock as she felt this.

"Ah! A-Amumu, what are you doing?"

Soraka yelped as Amumu's grasp suddenly tightened on her breast. She wasn't used to being handled like this, and the feel of having one of her breasts fondled was unwelcome to her. While she knew much of how babies and young children would look to their mothers' breast for comfort, this was not one of those situations.

"Amumu, stop it!" Soraka snapped, trying to force the Yordle away, but finding his grasp to be surprisingly strong.

"They're so soft…" said Amumu as he raised a hand to Soraka's left breast and began to cradle it as well.

"Nnh! I-I'm sorry, Amumu, b-but this is too much. I'm afraid you'll have to– Ah!"

Soraka cried out as she suddenly felt something wrap around her arms and legs, binding them in place. Her eyes darting to her sides, she saw a series of bandages wrapping around her body, pinning her arms to her sides and binding her legs together. Soraka instinctively tried to wriggle free, but it was too late to escape.

"A-Amumu, what are you doing? Stop it!"

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Soraka, but I just can't help myself. I just need to, umm, to touch you."

"A-Amumu, please, this is wrong! I– EEK!"

Amumu once again was resting his head in between Soraka's breasts as his hands explored the Starchild's chest. He quickly pulled at the hems of her dress, making Soraka yelp as her breasts were exposed, the front of her dress sandwiched between them. They were a modest C-cup size, colored blue like the rest of her body, with dark-blue nipples, and without a trace of sagging. Amumu, enthralled by them, quickly returned his hands to them, squeezing and tugging happily while Soraka whimpered.

Soraka wanted to stop this, but with her arms bound she couldn't do a thing. Also, as much as she wanted to stop Amumu, harming him was out of the question. The Yordle clearly did not wish ill of her, but was simply too caught up in what he saw as her beauty to stop.

"Ah-Amumu, p-please… stop this… I can't– AHH!"

Amumu had enclosed his mouth around one of Soraka's nipples, suckling the bud as she screamed. Vague flashes of family blinked before the mummy's eyes, but while he could tell the memories were of his parents, he could not put an image to any of it. Spurred on by these vague memories, his suckling intensified, as did Soraka's cries.

"Y-You're so soft, mom…" said Amumu as he nuzzled against Soraka's chest.

Soraka blushed again, confused by the idea that Amumu was comparing her to his unknown parents. Was she so similar to them? No, he had to just be having flashbacks, she thought. They weren't even the same species.

Soraka's train of thought stopped when she suddenly saw a multitude of extra bandages rise up from Amumu's body. Fearfully, she watched as the bandages began to wrap themselves around her breasts and nipples. She then shrieked as they began to pull and knead her breasts fervently, tweaking her nipples and tugging at them at the same time. It was all too much; Soraka found herself moaning as the mummy's bandages toyed with her chest, unfamiliar pleasure stirring in her.

Soraka was mortified. How could something so wrong feel so good to her? Was she so susceptible to such carnal feelings? Why was Amumu doing this to her?

As Amumu happily continued to have his way with Soraka, briefly suckling again at her breast, the Starchild suddenly felt the bandages around her arms begin to weaken. Little by little, Soraka wiggled her arm, attempting to free it from her bindings, trying to ignore the jolts from her chest. A minute later, Soraka finally managed to free her left arm.

It was at this moment that Amumu had stopped sucking her nub, and she suddenly felt Amumu's hand moving to her hips, and then toward the insides of her legs. Her eyes shot wide open.

"Amumu, STOP IT!"

Soraka pressed her hand against the Yordle's head and, to Amumu's surprise, gave him a huge shove. Amumu yelped as he was sent head-over-heels back toward one of the larger tubs, falling in with a loud splash.

Quickly Soraka moved to remove Amumu's bandages and cover her chest. Her face still burned a bright red as she looked back at the tub. Amumu was floundering as he tried to stay afloat, but it was clear he was going to sink.

"M-Miss Soraka, I'm sorry! P-Please help! I can't swim!" cried Amumu.

A moment passed as Soraka watched Amumu barely tread water. Then, in a huff, Soraka said, "I hope you sink, you little beast!" With a loud 'HMPH!', Soraka stormed out of the bathhouse.

"W-Wait! C-Come ba - _*glub blub blub*_"

Sinking below the surface, Amumu slowly floated to the bottom of the human-sized pool. From the bottom, he watched in dismay as Soraka left. Fortunately, thanks to being undead, he didn't need to breathe, so he wasn't going to drown.

Frantically he tried to run for the sides, hoping to perhaps climb up out of the pool. But with each attempt he made, he only found himself sliding down the sides. It soon became clear that he wasn't going to get himself out, and that Soraka wasn't coming back for him.

Amumu began to cry. Even underneath the water, his tears began to flood out, and within minutes, the pool began to overflow.

* * *

Poor Amumu, always the buttmonkey of the League. :P

I was wondering for the longest time how I would fit Soraka into this, and then this idea popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review!


	6. A Natural Massage?

This chapter contains non-explicit nudity (comes close) and scenes of "tentacle rape" (not actually, but it emulates it).

Please read and review!

* * *

**#6: A Natural Massage? – Irelia, Zyra, Akali**

A hovering set of blades marked the presence of Irelia, the Will of the Blades, as she entered the bathhouse. While under most circumstances it was forbidden to bring weapons inside, Irelia's magical bond with her father's blade earned a rare exception to the rule.

Dressed in a fine silk yukata, Irelia took a deep breath as she walked by the steaming hot baths. The scents were clearly not as refreshing as in Ionia's hot springs, but considering what was available, she planned to enjoy her bath nonetheless.

It was as she neared one of the medicinal baths, however, that she heard a familiar female voice. Specifically, said voice seemed to be moaning. Curious, Irelia moved cautiously toward the sound.

What she saw made her gasp. Near a set of ferns and shrubs was her fellow Ionian Akali, suspended in the air by a series of vines. Said vines had pulled open Akali's bathrobe, exposing her chest for the vines to envelop, as well as the rest of her body. Thankfully, the vines were not covered in thorns, but appeared smooth and slippery like snakes. Akali was gasping from the vines groping her, but Irelia couldn't tell if she was in pain or if she was enjoying it, nor did she care.

Irelia's narrowed eyes fixated on the woman-like creature known as Zyra, who smiled as she manipulated her plants. Though Zyra looked human, Irelia knew better; Zyra was simply assuming a human form, one she had stolen from some unfortunate sorceress, as a means of survival. The plant woman's body was barely covered with leaves, with no clothing otherwise.

With fervor, Irelia leapt forward as her blade followed and shouted, "Release her, you witch!"

Zyra's smile immediately vanished as she turned to her attacker, caught completely by surprise. The plant woman shrieked in fright as Irelia's hands grasped her by the throat, while her blade spun toward the vines that held Akali. The sword split into its various blades as they spun through the vines, slicing them apart with ease. Akali yelped as she was dropped to the ground.

Irelia stared right into Zyra's fearful eyes as her blade returned to her, hovering perilously close to Zyra's neck. "Any last words, monster?" said Irelia.

Zyra's answer was merely a fearful stammering. But before Irelia could do anything, she heard Akali shout, "Irelia, wait! Zyra wasn't attacking me!"

"Well it looked like it to me!"

"Irelia, you don't understand! She was just giving me a massage."

"A… what?"

Irelia suddenly remembered hearing strange rumors about Zyra from some of the female Summoners; something to do with taking a job at the bathhouse. Were they talking about this?

"I-It's true…!" Zyra said hoarsely. "I-I was just h-helping r-relieve her b-body! I swear!"

Irelia's glare narrowed, worrying Akali. She clearly wasn't convinced. If she didn't stop Irelia immediately, Zyra was likely to end up dead, and Irelia would be punished by the Institute for murdering a Champion.

An idea sprung into Akali's head. Instantly the kunoichi dashed up behind Irelia and reached for her.

"G-GWAH?!"

Irelia yelped as Akali's hands gripped her breasts, rubbing them through the guard captain's bathrobe. The unexpected and unwelcome sensation caused Irelia to lose her focus almost instantly, causing her blade to fall harmlessly to the ground.

"A-Akali, w-what are you doing?! KYAA!"

Akali smirked as she pinched Irelia's nipples. Irelia was always so sensitive, and unless she was in battle, a quick groping never failed to immobilize her.

"A-Akali…! C-Cut it out!"

Irelia yelped as Akali's hands continued to knead her chest. She was forced to release her hold on Zyra in order to pull away Akali's hands. Zyra coughed loudly as she gasped for air, her hands releasing roots back into the soil of the nearby planters for sustenance.

"Stop it, Akali!" Irelia snapped as she shoved the ninja away with her shoulder.

Sighing loudly as she reset her bathrobe, Akali said, "I was just stopping you from making a big mistake, alright? Look, I know this all sounds really weird, but she wasn't doing anything. And FYI, you just interrupted my session! Seriously, you need to lighten up a bit."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

Before Akali could answer, Zyra said, "The girl's been under a lot of pressure lately and she came to me for relief. I accepted her offer, and was simply letting my children pleasure her, until you interrupted and cut them down."

Irelia found herself utterly confused by what the two were telling her. Was Zyra really just giving Akali a massage? The fact that the vines had no thorns certainly backed up the story, but otherwise it seemed so ridiculous. And why was Akali–

Something suddenly gripped Irelia's leg, making her snap her eyes toward it. Before she could react, a flurry of new vines sprung from the ground and quickly wrapped themselves around her arms and legs, with an additional vine around her waist. Irelia screamed as she was lifted off the ground. Immediately she tried to call her blade with her mind, but her thoughts were still flustered by Akali's touch and she couldn't focus. The blade lay still on the ground.

"Perhaps you are in need of my children's touch, Will of the Blades," said Zyra. "Do not fret. They will not harm you. Simply relax and they will take care of everything."

"L-Let me go, you b-blasted shrub!" Irelia snapped.

A group of vines rose up to Irelia's back and began to rub her through her robe. Irelia yipped as another pair rose up and encircled her still-covered breasts, kneading them in circles. She thrashed as she tried to break free, but the vines held her tightly.

"N-No! D-Don't touch me like that! S-Stop! AHH!"

"So much tension. Seems my children have their work cut out for them. Let's be rid of these pesky articles of decency, shall we?"

"W-What? No, stop that! NOO!"

Irelia yelped as the vines slipped underneath her yukata. For a moment, it looked as though her chest was bulging and writhing as the vines slithered underneath. Then, as they pulled outward, Irelia's face turned red as the top of her robe was ripped to shreds. Her C-cup breasts bounced for a moment before they were quickly encircled by the vines, which coiled up to her nipples.

The vines kneaded Irelia's breasts, making sure no area of her exposed chest went untouched. Irelia cried in pain as her chest was roughly handled, while more vines began wrapping themselves around her torso, roughly rubbing the skin of her back and arms.

Irelia tried anything to escape, but her struggles did little to improve the situation. The vines were surprisingly strong, and resisted all of her attempts to break free. Then, as Irelia's attempts intensified, she shrieked as the vines squeezed her breasts harshly.

With a frown, Zyra said, "Now, now, must you struggle so much? My children can't do their work if you make it so difficult for them."

"I don't – Stop it! Stop– EEH!"

Irelia shrieked again as thin vines coiled around her nipples, tweaking them in circles and stretching them outward.

"Not bad, Irelia," Akali said with a smirk as she eyed Irelia's tits. "Did you get bigger recently?"

"A-Akali, h-help me!"

"And miss out on all the fun? No way. Just enjoy it. It feels so good once you get into it."

"But I don't want to– AHH!"

Irelia screamed as her nipples were pulled outward by the small vines, stretching her breasts to their fullest length. Then, as the vines released her nubs, she yelped as a shock of pleasure shot through her chest. More and more, the vines glided over her tits, producing more shocks that soon began turning Irelia's screams into moans.

Irelia couldn't believe it. How could something like this feel GOOD? She was used to the occasional groping from Akali, but this was completely different! What would her father think of her if he knew about this?! He'd probably be rolling in his grave!

As Irelia's struggles continued, despite her efforts to stop her, Zyra said, "My, my, you are a stubborn one. I guess I'll need to do something more drastic." With that, she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, Irelia felt the vines beginning to envelop her legs, winding upward toward her nether region. Irelia's eyes shot wide open; Zyra wasn't planning to go THERE, was she?! She couldn't! She hadn't even had her first time yet!

Irelia shrieked as she felt a vine stroking her panties, teasing the entrance to her most sacred place. In her blind panic, Irelia turned to her sword, which lay still on the ground. Urgently she willed the sword to move, to help her, to save her.

"Zyra, this seems a bit too far," said Akali.

"I can't help her otherwise if she resists this much," answered Zyra. "Shall we continue?"

"NO!"

Irelia's shout caused her blade to spring into action. The weapon spun furiously as it sliced effortlessly through the vines holding their wielder off the ground, causing Irelia to yelp as she was dumped to the floor. Quickly the swordswoman sprung to her feet and angrily turned to Zyra. The plant woman, terrified, took off in a panic.

Irelia panted heavily as she watched Zyra escape. Half of her wanted to chase the plant woman down and cut her to pieces, but the other half decided to let her go. She would get back at her some other way.

"Wow, Irelia, you made her leave in a hurry," said Akali. Then, as Irelia turned to her, she said, "I was right – you REALLY need to lighten up. You're way too sensitive about everything. I– AAH!"

Akali yelped as Irelia's blades suddenly swept at her, slicing into her robe and then dragging her to the ground on her back. Though the blades had not harmed her directly, she found she was pinned to the floor.

As Akali struggled to escape, Irelia knelt down above her and said, "You're right, Akali. I am sensitive about these things. But that witch was about to take something precious from me and you abided it."

"W-Wait, what?! You mean you're still a–"

"I vowed to keep myself pure until my service to Ionia has ended and I find a man whom I truly love. I wouldn't expect you, Fist of Shadows, to understand that."

Akali gulped. The look in Irelia's eyes was far from her usual composure. This seemed far more devilish.

"But that doesn't mean in the meantime that I can't enjoy myself in other ways. And considering how you helped Zyra, I think this is only fair!"

Akali shrieked as Irelia ripped open the kunoichi's bathrobe, once again exposing the ninja's D-cup tits. Irelia's hands gripped Akali's breasts, making her scream as the fingers sunk into her titflesh. Irelia was far from gentle, pulling and rubbing Akali's melons in all directions.

"N-NYAH! I-Irelia, I'm sorry! P-Please f-forg-give me! AAH! NO!"

"Quite the bothersome things, aren't they?" Irelia said, enjoying the feel of Akali's breasts in her hands. "Don't they make it difficult to fight?"

Akali could only continue screaming as Irelia groped her, shaking her head from side to side. With her body pinned by Irelia's blades, she could do nothing to escape as the swordswoman straddled her. Her screams echoed throughout the bathhouse, and it would be some time before Irelia would be satisfied.

* * *

I gotta say this: tentacles are my favorite hentai niche. ... what? Don't look at me like that. You probably have some kink you like too.

Please review!


	7. Hot Water, Hot Fish

This chapter contains non-explicit sexual content and some nudity. You'll also get to see some nice yuri action, but nothing truly explicit.

Made some updates to flesh things out. :)

Please read and review!

* * *

**#7: Hot Water, Hot Fish**** – Nami, Fizz, Nidalee**

A swell of water drifting across the floor of the bathhouse marked the entrance of the Marai known as Nami. The half-fish girl's eyes scanned the bathhouse, but quickly became marked by disappointment. The bathhouse wasn't nearly as impressive as she thought it'd be for a supposed aquatic environment.

With a sigh, Nami said, "I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Oh well, let's see what else is here."

Floating atop the magically-stirred waters, the Tidecaller made her way around the numerous tubs, hoping to find something worth her time.

It was then that she heard a familiar voice. "You should've seen that landlubber tryin' ta hit me with that oversized axe of his! He made it way too easy!"

The sound of laughter followed afterward, the voice also familiar. Curious, Nami floated toward the source of the sound, ending up at one of the hot tubs in the back.

Floating on the bubbling surface, the young prankster Fizz laughed as he retold his experience of his most recent match. Sitting in the tub with him, Nidalee smirked as she recalled the one-sided fight Fizz had had against Darius. The huntress was unclothed, her fur outfit sitting in a pile near the tub. Modesty, it seemed, was not one of her priorities.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Nami!" said Fizz. "I was just telling Nid about my last match against Darius. Big doofus never stood a chance against me." Fizz snickered after this.

"Pretty impressive to defeat the Hand of Noxus in single combat," said Nidalee. "Saved my skin more than a few times that match."

Nervously watching Nidalee's nude form, Nami said, "Uh, yeah… that's great, Fizz… Umm, I'd better get going."

"What? Hey, no need for that!" Fizz said with a start. "Try the water out, it's awesome!"

"No, really, I'm okay. I–"

"You don't appear to have anything better to do, Tidecaller," said Nidalee. "Join us. I insist."

Nami gulped as she realized the two weren't going to let her leave. Sighing, she slid down into the tub, but quickly gasped as she felt the boiling heat of the water.

"OWOWOW! HOT!" Nami yelped, quickly waving her hand.

The magic of her spell brought the bubbling waters to a calmer state, and Fizz felt the temperature drop drastically.

"Huh? Hey, come on, Nami. It's not THAT hot."

"It is to me!" Nami snapped, fanning herself with her hand.

"Hmm, yeah, maybe you're right. Hot stuff's still all around. Hehehe…"

"Oh, you little pervert!"

Nami took a swat at Fizz, but the trickster easily dove under the water and avoided the hit. He then resurfaced next to Nidalee, who grinned at Fizz's cheekiness.

Groaning in annoyance as she gestured to Nidalee, Nami added, "How'd you get her to let you in anyway, squirt?"

With a sultry 'hmm', Nidalee said, "Someone sounds jealous."

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not–"

"I let the kid in as thanks for helping us win our last match. I don't have any problem showing off my body to him. You, on the other hand… I didn't think you were so modest."

Nami couldn't find anything to say, simply stammering as she blushed. The sight of Nidalee's bare breasts, an impressive D-cup pair, just barely above the water, embarrassed Nami.

"You're real generous, you know?" Fizz said to Nidalee, earning a short laugh from her as he leaned against one of her melons, his right hand grasping it almost casually. "They're real nice, and so firm, too," Fizz added as he touched her, making Nidalee purr with satisfaction.

"Mmm… meow~"

"Y-You little urchin!" Nami snapped. "What's so great about her chest anyways?! Uh–"

Nami suddenly realized what she had just said, and it made her shrink back as her cheeks turned a bright red. What was she saying? Why was she getting so worked up about something so… dirty?

"Oh, so you are jealous?" asked Nidalee. When Nami yelped from the startling question, Nidalee smirked and said, "Then perhaps you should join in."

Gently pushing Fizz aside, Nidalee strode toward Nami, who suddenly backed away fearfully.

"H-Hey, w-what are you doing?" Nami asked nervously. "What are– GWAH?!"

Nidalee's hands darted swiftly for Nami's chest and swept underneath her scaly dress, grasping the Marai's sizable breasts. Completely caught by surprise, and at a loss for what she felt, all Nami could do was yelp in startled embarrassment as her breasts were fondled.

"N-N-Nah… W-What are you– EEH!"

"Well, well, they're quite well-developed," Nidalee said as she gave the mounds a squeeze. "Almost as big as Sona's, actually."

Nami's blush deepened to this comment. Her scale dress often kept much of her size hidden away, but her chest had always been abnormally large for her species. Being compared against the Maven of the Strings's huge chest wasn't exactly a complement, either.

"How does that feel, Tidecaller?" asked Nidalee, flicking Nami's nipples.

"N-Nnh… S-Stop it… Stop– EEP!"

Nami shrieked as she suddenly felt one of Fizz's smaller hands grip her left breast, his small fingers sinking into her titflesh.

"Wow, these are great!" said Fizz as he gripped her other breast in his hand and began molding it. "Gotta say it, Nami, they're awesome!"

Nami whimpered at the unfamiliar sensations as Fizz continued groping her. Her scale dress fell away at her shoulders as Nidalee pulled it away, fully exposing Nami's breasts. They were even larger than Nidalee's, completely smooth and very soft. Fizz enjoyed their feel as he settled his head between Nami's knockers.

"Mmm-hmm, they're real soft. Almost like pillows." Fizz prodded Nami's chest as he said this, causing his head to be sandwiched in her cleavage.

"F-Fizz, c-cut it out!" Nami yelped. "S-Stop it! Th-This isn't funny! NHA!"

Nami suddenly gasped as she felt Nidalee's hands grasping her shoulders, pulling her in so that Nidalee could nibble the Marai's shoulder. Nami was left paralyzed; what was Nidalee doing to her? And why did it feel _good_? More than that, now the feel of Fizz's hands and head at her chest was starting to feel good. Why was this happening?

"N-Nya… W-What's going on…? I-I f-feel so hot… H-haahn…"

"It's nothing to fear, Tidecaller," said Nidalee. "What you're feeling now is pleasure. Drink it in. Enjoy it. There's more where that came from, enough for the both of us."

As Nami continued to stammer in shock, Nidalee took a hold of the Marai's chin and brought her face to her own. Then, in a move that almost gave Nami a heart attack, Nidalee wrapped her lips around Nami's mouth.

Nami couldn't believe what was happening to her. Another woman was kissing her? But nothing she had ever read about humans ever mentioned anything like this! It felt so weird and yet… it didn't feel wrong. It felt strangely good.

Her eyes shutting, Nami felt herself melt into Nidalee's hungry kiss. Though the huntress meant nothing overly sincere about it, Nami couldn't tell the difference. She sighed loudly as the huntress released her mouth, and then trailed a series of small nibbles down the side of Nami's neck.

"T-This is j-just s-so… H-Haaa…"

"Mmhmm, I told you, you would come to enjoy it," answered Nidalee. "Now for the real fun."

Suddenly, Nami felt Nidalee's hand reach down to her waist. Immediately she realized what Nidalee planned to do, and reflexively she grabbed the huntress' wrist.

"W-Wait… N-Not that… please…" Nami begged. "I-I've never h-had my–"

"Oh, is that so?" asked Nidalee, knowing what Nami meant. "Very well. We'll then continue up here."

Nidalee's hand slipped free of Nami's grasp and instead gripped the Marai's wrist. Nami watched in confusion as Nidalee guided her hand, eventually moving it to the huntress' own breast. Nami was startled by the feel of Nidalee's breast in her hand, and instinctively she gave it a squeeze. Nidalee hissed; Nami's ineptness clearly proved painful.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I–"

"No need to worry, dear," said Nidalee. "I've had worse. Go ahead. Touch."

Nami hesitantly raised her other hand toward Nidalee's chest, slowly taking the flesh in her hand. With uncertainty born from inexperience, she began to rub Nidalee's chest, taking in the feel of the huntress' mounds. They were very firm, but also smooth and responded smartly to her touch.

Nidalee purred; Nami was quickly getting the hang of it.

Moving her hand to Nami's back, Nidalee stroked the Marai's skin as she planted another nibbling kiss on Nami's neck. And again, Nami felt herself melt into it, drowning in pleasure.

Meanwhile, between the two, Fizz continued to grin happily, his head still trapped between Nami's melons, watching the two women. Today, it seemed, was a very lucky day for him.

* * *

Fizz, you lucky little bastard. :D

I hope you enjoyed this one. I might be exaggerating a bit with Nami's size, but seeing a good artwork of her can tend to skew my view. :S

Oh, and for the record, I imagine that Nidalee is bi-sexual, not specifically lesbian. She picks and chooses based on her mood. ;)

Please leave reviews!


	8. Putting on an Act

This chapter contains minor nudity and scenes of bondage and pseudo-rape. Don't worry, nothing that would be really disturbing.

(Might update this one later if I come up with anything.)

Please read and review!

* * *

**#8: Putting on an Act – Riven, Leblanc**

The faint dripping of water echoed as Riven groaned, her vision clouded and her eyelids barely opening. Her head throbbed and dizziness was quick to settle in as she tried to view her surroundings. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there.

"W-Wha… Where…"

Slowly Riven's vision became clearer, and the few sounds around her became more distinct. Her eyes drifted open as she looked around.

She was apparently in the showers of the Institute of War's bathhouse. She knew this due to the décor, which was decidedly… functional rather than fashionable. A few of the shower faucets were dripping, the sound ringing in Riven's ears.

As she turned to try and see more, Riven suddenly felt resistance. Confused, she looked to her sides. Sudden realization struck her as she looked up; her arms had been bound above her by a set of magical chains, wrapped around her wrists and connected to some of the water pipes. She was barely hanging off the ground, her toes barely touching the ground.

The sound of a tap turning echoed, and Riven yelped as suddenly she was soaked by one of the shower faucets. The water was lukewarm, thankfully, but had been unwelcome to her. Riven grimaced as she sputtered for air, knowing she was going to need an actual shower after getting out of this predicament.

Looking down, Riven gasped in shock. She wasn't dressed in her usual rags, but instead a rather revealing corset, an encompassing set of pantyhose, and a matching collar and cuffs. Her legs had been bound together by chains similar to the ones holding her wrists. Looking at her posterior, she saw to her dismay that the outfit had been accompanied by a white, fluffy cottontail. Atop her head, a pair of fake bunny ears completed the embarrassing ensemble. The water from the showers had soaked the whole outfit head to toe, causing it to accentuate her form in an indecent manner.

Riven grunted as she tried to break free of the chains over her head, shifting whatever weight she could into her movements, but it was no use. She wasn't able to gain enough proper footing to put any strength behind her pulls.

A moment later, Riven stopped as she heard a familiar laugh. "Well, well, looks like our little bunny is awake."

Riven scowled as she turned to a lithe figure as she exited the shadows. Leblanc wore a slim black and white suit, the pants which only covered one leg, along with a large top hat. Riven had seen Leblanc wear this outfit a few times on the Fields of Justice; she often just wore the magician's outfit for kicks.

"Sleep well, Rivy?" asked Leblanc.

"L-Let me go, you witch!" Riven hissed.

"Tsk tsk, such a disobedient little bunny, isn't she?" came another voice, identical to the one Riven was watching.

Surprised, Riven turned her head to see another shadow, identical to the first, emerge from behind a corner. It was a second Leblanc, dressed identically to the first. Riven immediately knew it had to be a mirror image; it was Leblanc's trademark trick. The problem was that Riven didn't know which one was real, and which was a fake.

"She is indeed," said the first Leblanc. "She'll need to be trained if she's going to help us in our next act."

"She will, for certain…" said the second Leblanc. "But the crowd will surely adore you, little Rivy. You do make for such a cute little bunny, after all."

Riven said nothing to this, only watching as the two Leblancs approached her. Neither illusionist seemed to mind as the shower water continued to rain down on all three of them, drenching them. Riven blushed as she saw the first Leblanc's outfit cling to her body, outlining her every curve as well as the nubs of her C-cup breasts, the tips drawn erect.

Then, as the second Leblanc got behind her, Riven gasped as she felt the sorceress' hands rubbing her hips. It was a slow, sensuous motion, one that made Riven feel strange.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Riven.

"Why, training you, of course," said the first Leblanc. "We've got a special crowd tonight, and you'll need to do your best to please them."

She then raised her hands to Riven's shoulders, rubbing them as well as Riven cringed. The Exile could not understand what the illusionist was doing to her or why it felt… good. Knowing it had to be some kind of trick Riven continued to struggle, trying to free herself from her bondage. She couldn't even fight back, her legs unable to swing at her captors without being stopped by their own long legs.

"L-Let me go! S-Stop tha– KYAA!"

Riven shrieked as the first Leblanc lowered her hands from the Exile's shoulders and now began to caress the top of her breasts. They were a small C-cup pair, firm and round. Riven had never thought much about her chest, but reeled as Leblanc moved from simple caresses to a soft groping.

"S-Stop that! Stop it! H-HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Now, now, little bunny, such screaming will not do," said the first Leblanc.

Then, with a wave of her hand, the first Leblanc tapped a finger to Riven's mouth, and all of a sudden Riven felt her voice disappear. She opened her mouth to scream again, but only a soft muffle came out as her lips suddenly sealed tightly together. Terror struck the Exile as she realized Leblanc had cursed her.

"That's better," said the second Leblanc. Seeing the look of horror on Riven's face, the second Leblanc added, "Oh don't worry, it's not permanent. It'll wear off in an hour, give or take a minute or two."

Riven continued to elicit muffled shrieks as the second Leblanc moved her hands down her hips, her hands placing a firm grasp on the Exile's buttocks. The first Leblanc chuckled as she continued fondling Riven's boobs, the two spheres barely staying in the confines of her bunny suit.

Minutes passed as Riven struggled to no avail while the two illusionists continued to molest her. Despair soon settled in as Riven realized she couldn't escape, tears beginning to slide down her face. Her muffled screams were now replaced by silent cries, knowing she was completely helpless and at the mercy of a woman who clearly had none.

"I think she's starting to get the hang of it, wouldn't you agree?" asked the first Leblanc.

"I think you're right," answered the second. "But I wonder how she'll do with that trick?"

Something about how the second illusionist had said those words worried Riven. For a moment, the first Leblanc released her grip on Riven's breasts, her left hand reaching behind her back to some hidden magical pocket-space. A second later, Riven's eyes widened as the first Leblanc pulled out a very large, clearly fake carrot, an inch in width and over a foot long.

Before Riven could try and ask what Leblanc planned to do with the vegetable, she made another muffled shriek as the second Leblanc reached up, grabbed the cups of the corset, and yanked. The corset easily ripped in two and tore from her body. Riven's breasts bounced as she was exposed all the way down to her hips, making the Exile's face turn red in humiliation.

"Did you need to do that?" asked the first Leblanc.

"Not to worry," said the second Leblanc as she continued to grope Riven's chest. "We have plenty of spares."

"Oh, but of course." Then, turning back to Riven, the first Leblanc said, "Such a nice body, little Rivy."

"Just right for our little Exile." As she said this, the second Leblanc then pinched on Riven's nipples, causing her to squeak in pain.

"Since you're being a good sport about all this, Rivy, I think you deserve a treat."

As she said this, the first Leblanc raised the carrot up to Riven's face. Riven looked at the vegetable fearfully; for all she knew, it could be laced with poison or some other drug. She had never been so terrified of a piece of produce before.

But then, to her further shock, Riven muffled a yelp as Leblanc lowered the carrot down to the Exile's cleavage, settling it down between her breasts. As she did this, the second Leblanc brought her hands up and pushed Riven's breasts together, sandwiching the vegetable between her tits.

"A perfect fit!" said the first Leblanc.

"Now to… entice her…" said the second Leblanc.

With this, the second Leblanc began moving Riven's breasts, shifting them up and down, rubbing them against the carrot. Riven shook her head frantically as she was given the impromptu titjob, but despite how wrong she knew it was, Riven strangely began to feel a hint of pleasure as her breasts massaged the vegetable.

The whole thing bewildered her. How was this supposed to feel _good_?! Was it simply Leblanc's magic confusing her? Or was she really enjoying it? The latter thought mortified the Exile.

Up and down, back and forth, the carrot bobbed between Riven's breasts. More and more, as her breasts moved in the second Leblanc's grasped, Riven quietly moaned as her chest burned in arousal. And more and more, Riven was mortified by how she was clearly enjoying the feeling, even though she knew she shouldn't.

Holding the carrot between Riven's breasts, the first Leblanc said, "Care to take a bite, Rivy?" As she said this, she slowly raised the carrot up, its tip bobbing before Riven's face.

For some inexplicable reason, Riven found herself drawn to the vegetable as it neared her lips. She tried as best she could to turn away, but found she could not compel herself to do so.

"Go ahead, Rivy," said the second Leblanc. "It won't hurt you. I promise."

Despite knowing how worthless a promise from the Deceiver was, Riven slowly opened her mouth and bit down on the carrot. The familiar taste of the vegetable met her as she bit off the tip. Involuntarily, Riven swallowed the piece of carrot, and frantically she worried that she might have just invited death into her body.

A few seconds passed. To her relief, nothing happened. It was just an ordinary, if large, carrot.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked the first Leblanc. "Have another."

As Riven was made to stare at the vegetable again, she suddenly felt her arms shift from above. Quickly she glanced upwards; the pipes that were holding her had suddenly shifted, perhaps coming loose. She felt her feet touch the ground more solidly. Looking back down, Riven saw that Leblanc had not noticed.

"Open wide, my little bunny…" both Leblancs said in a singsong tone.

But as they did, Riven suddenly yelled as she wrenched her arms down, breaking the pipes above and freeing the magical chains from the ceiling. The illusionists recoiled in shock as Riven brought her fists down on the first Leblanc's head, making her yelp as she was sent to the ground. Riven then elbowed the second Leblanc into the shower walls, where she crumpled to the floor.

The magical chains dissipated as the two Leblancs lay dazed on the ground. Riven wasted no time as she ran away in a panic, nearly slipping several times on the wet floor.

For a moment, both illusionists lay in a heap on the floor. Then, slowly they pushed themselves up, dejected to learn that their plaything had escaped.

"Ah well, she certainly ran like a bunny, at least," said the first Leblanc.

Snickering, the second Leblanc added, "Indeed she did. However, we're still going to need a rabbit for our act tonight. Oh dear… what to do…"

"Well, we could always use that Yordle Scout."

"Oh, ingenious! And he'd be so much more adorable, too!"

The laughter of the two illusionists echoed as they vanished from sight.

* * *

Better watch out, Teemo! Personally, I don't wanna know what kind of act Leblanc is putting on. O_O

Did this one while I was sick in bed, and might be able to do another if I get a good vibe. I plan on having Katarina next, so stay tuned!

Review please!


	9. To the Point

This one contains semi-nudity and a bit more action than you're used to, but still plenty of sexy funnies. :D

Read and review!

* * *

**#9: To the Point – Fiora, Katarina**

Fiora Laurent smirked as she strutted into the bathhouse of the Institute of War. She had just won a match against Noxus handily, carrying her teammates to victory, and she was relishing in her sense of accomplishment and pride. Many would've called her arrogant, but there was no questioning that she had been her team's star player.

Now she was planning to unwind and perhaps share the details of her victory with anyone else present in the baths.

However, as she approached the change rooms, she was met by someone she hadn't expected. Blocking her way, one of her curved knives in hand, was Katarina Du Couteau. The redheaded assassin was dressed in her usual leather outfit, one that highlighted and barely contained her large chest.

"Must feel nice, Laurent, making Noxus look the fool," snarled Katarina.

Fiora didn't even need to look at the assassin's scarred visage to know that the woman was pissed off. Katarina's performance in the last match had been, in Fiora's eyes, quite horrid. Most of the Sinister Blade's deaths had been at Fiora's hands, and clearly she did not appreciate this fact. Fiora was impressed, however, by the fact that Katarina was clearly planning to assault her on Institute grounds, despite the severe consequences that would surely follow.

"Indeed it does, Noxian," Fiora answered in her usual accent. "Must feel pitiful being such a liability to your comrades."

"I'll feel a lot better after I've sliced that smug look off your face, you bitch!"

With that, Katarina lunged forward, knives in hand. Swiftly Fiora threw aside her towel and drew her rapier and parrying dagger, easily deflecting Katarina's blows. Fiora pushed at Katarina, forcing the assassin back as the redhead tossed a blade at the fencer. Fiora's sword cut down the projectile with ease, along with several more that followed.

Katarina growled furiously as Fiora laughed. The fencer was barely even trying!

"My, my, so predictable today, Du Couteau," said Fiora. "I could block your blades blindfolded."

Shouting with rage, Katarina seized a multitude of knives between her fingers, planning to throw them all at once at the arrogant Demacian. One way or another, she planned to make a pincushion out of her.

But Katarina's attack never finished. In an instant, Fiora lunged forward and struck Katarina's midriff with the pommel of her blade. Katarina made a dull gasp as she was sent tumbling to the ground, her knives flying every which way.

Katarina spat as she tried to push herself up, but stopped as the tip of Fiora's rapier darted in front of her nose. The redhead scowled; she knew she was beaten, and it was unlikely Fiora would show her mercy for attempting to kill her. But then again, why had she only stunned her?

"Stand up," said Fiora, much to Katarina's confusion.

Knowing she had no choice, Katarina complied, slowly rising to her feet, unable to make any sudden moves with Fiora's sword so close to her face. Inching back as Fiora directed her, Katarina soon found her back against a wall.

"You really are no challenge, Kat. Perhaps you are in the wrong line of business?"

As Fiora said this, she smugly lowered the tip of her blade toward Katarina's chest. She made a short, haughty laugh, and decided she might as well have some fun with the Noxian.

"Hold still for a moment, if you please."

"Wha– AAH!"

Katarina yelped as Fiora's blade slashed at lightning speed before her. Small currents of wind followed with the fencer's lightning-fast strokes as Katarina winced, expecting to be sliced to pieces.

A few seconds passed before Fiora finished. Katarina cracked an eye open as she looked down at herself. She was seemingly unharmed.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Katarina gasped as her leather top suddenly ripped to pieces. Her DD-cup breasts bounced wildly as tatters of leather fell to the ground. The fencer's work hadn't left a scratch on Katarina's body, and Fiora smiled as she observed Katarina's over-endowed chest settle into place. It was not the first time Fiora had seen Katarina's knockers exposed, but she was still getting a kick out of putting the Noxian in such a humiliating position.

"Quite the bothersome things, aren't they?" asked Fiora. "I'm surprised you can even stand up straight with these, let alone fight."

As Fiora said this, she brought the side of her blade to rub along Katarina's left tit, touching it with the blunt side of the sword. Katarina blushed as Fiora moved the blunt end of the sword below her breast and used it to lift the large mound absentmindedly. Katarina could do nothing but grunt in discomfort, knowing that if Fiora wanted to she could skewer her in a heartbeat.

Chuckling, Fiora then added, "I can see why Garen has such feelings for you. He's a lot simpler than I thought."

Katarina almost spat at this. Fiora was insinuating that Garen, of all people, only appreciated her because of her chest?! The nerve of the idea was infuriating!

Suddenly, Katarina felt her breast fall back into place, and then gasped as the cold tip of Fiora's blade began to poke her exposed nipple. Fiora was careful enough not to cut the skin, but the feel of cold steel against her teat was unnerving.

"S-Stop that! G-Get away from me, you– NNGH!"

Fiora had moved forward swiftly and now grabbed a handful of Katarina's right breast. The redhead squirmed and yelped as Fiora fondled the mound, flicking the nipple with her index finger and rubbing in circles with her palm. Her slender fingers sank deep into Katarina's titflesh as she squeezed.

As Katarina's face turned red with embarrassment, Fiora asked, "I must ask you, Kat: How in the world do you keep these things inside such a small brassiere?"

"G-Go to hell!"

"My, my, such a foul mouth. But it is an improvement over our last match." Fiora laughed loudly at this, clearly enjoying the feel of superiority over Katarina.

"L-Let g-go of me! AAGH!"

Fiora laughed as she pulled on Katarina's nipple and stretched out the assassin's breast, releasing it a moment later for it to bounce back into place. Then, as she groped Katarina's chest again, Fiora continued to laugh playfully, enjoying watching the assassin's humiliated face.

This was too much fun, Fiora thought.

But then, Katarina suddenly smirked, a face that worried Fiora immediately.

In an instant, Fiora gasped as Katarina suddenly disappeared, and too late realized that the assassin had teleported behind her. Before Fiora could react, a solid blow struck the back of her head, sending Fiora to the ground, her head ringing like a bell. Her sword fell to the floor as she tried to cradle the back of her head, her movements disoriented.

Katarina breathed heavily as she dropped a pumice stone from her hand, then knelt down and picked up one of her many blades. She was laughing silently; the tables had turned.

"You really are full of yourself, you know that, Laurent? And now that pompous bitch attitude of yours is coming to bite you in the ass."

Fiora could not respond, too dazed by the blow to her head. Katarina frowned; she had probably given the fencer a small concussion, but it was nothing the healers couldn't fix. The fencer lay at her feet on her back, struggling to keep her eyes on the redheaded assassin as she knelt down.

"F-Finish it…" Fiora gasped as Katarina's knife hovered near her throat.

"What's that? Oh, I'm not gonna kill you over something this petty. Though I am rather tempted… no, I think I'd rather give you a taste of your own medicine."

Fiora was unable to ask what Katarina meant before the knife slipped under her breastplate and ripped through the fabric of her jumpsuit. The fencer yelped as Katarina ripped off her breastplate in one swift motion, exposing a pair of C-cup breasts with pert pink nipples. Her face immediately turned a shade of red as she blushed, unprepared to have her chest exposed like this.

"That's it?" Katarina asked upon seeing Fiora's exposed breasts. "I thought you were bigger than this. But I guess you wouldn't attract many strong men with such small tits!"

Katarina's hands then swept down and roughly grabbed a hold of Fiora's breasts. Fiora, completely unfamiliar with having her chest handled, yelped in panic as Katarina fondled her tits. With her head still spinning, and Katarina straddling her body, she couldn't do anything to stop the redhead.

"Ooh, someone's not used to this, are they?" Katarina said eagerly as she groped Fiora. "I wonder what you'll do if I do THIS?"

Katarina then pulled on Fiora's nipples, making Fiora scream as her breasts stretched. A second later, the redhead released her grip, letting Fiora's tits return to their resting state before grabbing them again and molding them. Katarina made a sultry laugh as Fiora's breasts shifted to every move of her hands. The redhead's own heavy knockers jiggled as she had her fun, the assassin ignoring the fact that she was still topless.

Fiora, meanwhile, was mortified at how the situation had turned around. Worse, the feeling of her chest being essentially raped was completely alien to her, leaving her paralyzed. She wanted it to stop, but had lost complete control of the situation.

"N-No! P-Please, stop! AHH! NO!"

Katarina laughed loudly as she said, "Oh, what's this? The great Fiora Laurent is crying "Uncle" so soon?"

"W-Why you– S-Stop this, now!"

"Oh, I might stop, but only if you'll say I've won this little contest."

"N-Never!"

Katarina frowned, impressed that Fiora still valued her pride this much. She hadn't expected the fencer to be this resilient, especially having just taken a hard blow to the head.

"Is that how it's gonna be, Fiora? Well then, I guess I'll need to be a bit more… persuasive."

With this, Katarina seized Fiora's right nipple and pulled it outwards, grasping a knife in her other hand. Fiora's eyes shot wide open as Katarina's knife hovered perilously close to her breast, threatening to slice into it.

Katarina saw the fear in Fiora's eyes and smirked. Her knife darted toward Fiora's breast… at the same instant that she released the fencer's nipple. The blade passed harmlessly over Fiora's chest.

With another laugh, Katarina said, "Oh, you should've seen the look on your face! That was just priceless!" Katarina laughed again as she absentmindedly flicked Fiora's nipple, making the fencer yelp again.

"Y-You c-coward–"

"Still going on with that routine? Alright then, I'm only gonna give you one more chance. Either you say I've won, or I start slicing. What's it gonna be, Laurent?"

Fiora's eyes trembled as Katarina's knife now hovered right over her heart. The look in the Sinister Blade's eyes made it clear that this time around she was far from joking.

A moment passed before Katarina said, "Have it your way!"

Fiora screamed as Katarina lifted the knife.

An instant later, Katarina yelped as a silver crossbow bolt knocked the knife out of her hand, impaling it against the wall. She grasped her wrist with a wince, and her head spun to see Shauna Vayne aiming her wrist crossbow right at her.

"I'd start running, Sinister Blade," Vayne said coldly, her crossbow readying to fire once again. "If you value your life…"

Katarina didn't need a second warning. In an instant, the redhead blinked toward the exit to the bathhouse, quickly snatching up a towel in the process. Vayne wasn't even able to turn at Katarina again before the redhead fled the scene, leaving behind her multitude of knives.

Vayne sighed as she flicked the safety on her crossbow, disarming it. Turning to Fiora, Vayne watched as the fencer trembled as she covered her chest with her arms, her face red with shame.

Vayne said nothing as she turned and walked away; Fiora had clearly learned her lesson.

* * *

I was wondering for the longest time how I was gonna fit Fiora into this, and then got an idea from watching The Mask of Zorro. I love the scene where Antonio Banderas slices apart Catherine Zeta-Jones' top. XD

Sorry if I didn't capture Fiora's accent, but it's hard to write it out. Just imagine the accent, and that should be fine.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this Katarina insert. Might update it if I find some time. (Sorry, but I don't plan on anything else involving Vayne.)

Please review!


	10. Piltover Sweets

This chapter contains minor nudity and a helluva lot of breast groping. Also contains minor drug use, but not in a bad way. ;)

(I wrote this one kinda fast, so I might expand it a bit later.)

Read and review!

* * *

**#10: Piltover Sweets – Vi, Caitlyn, Janna**

Janna hummed to a tune as she floated softly over the tubs and wet floor tiles, the wind sorceress barely clothed in her usual bustier. The smell of the bath waters made her sigh as she looked forward to another bath. She wanted to try out a new bath oil scent, a bottle of which she carried in her hand. Karma had recommended it to her, and she wasn't about to turn an old friend down.

Laughter suddenly caught Janna's ear. Quizzically, she floated upwards to try and see the source. Her eyes met with a familiar sight, and she began to giggle.

In one of the tubs, Caitlyn groaned in exasperation as she sat next to her partner Vi, who was busy bragging on over a previous match. Janna hadn't seen the match, but had heard that Vi had decimated the enemy team, and had given Draven a particularly nasty beating.

"That putz was so full of himself," said Vi. "Course he wasn't going all 'Draven this' and 'Draven that' after I was through with him! Hehehe…"

"Yes, yes, you already told me that, Vi…" Caitlyn sighed, bored with her partner's story. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to think."

"Pfft, always with the 'thinking' for you, Cupcake. Give it a rest, will ya? Isn't that why we're here?"

Caitlyn said nothing in response, determined to try and ignore Vi's bluster. Vi was quick to realize this, however, and quickly became irritated. What was the point of coming to the spas if Caitlyn wasn't going to take the time to let off some steam? Probably Jayce had told her something stupid and now she was overthinking it again.

Suddenly, a wicked grin came across Vi's face. Slowly she slinked toward her partner, who was lost in her own thoughts. A second later, Caitlyn was abruptly pulled from her thought train as Vi's hands grabbed ahold of her large breasts.

"GYAAH! V-Vi! What are you doing?!"

"Gettin' your head out of your gutter, got it?" Vi answered mischievously.

"And throwing me into yours?!"

"Meh, whatever floats your boat."

Caitlyn's face turned red as she tried to escape Vi's grip, but was unable to move as the enforcer's calloused hands roughly groped her DD-cup breasts. Vi was anything but gentle as she fooled around with Caitlyn's tits, pulling them harshly while flicking her nipples with her index fingers. Her fingers dug into Caitlyn's titflesh as she kneaded them, unable to contain the massive size of the sheriff's endowment.

"Damn, Cupcake, what's with these marshmallows? You could practically make bread with this kind of dough!"

"V-Very funny, Vi! OW! Cut that out!"

Caitlyn jabbed an elbow into Vi's ribcage, making the enforcer lose her grip as she grunted in pain. The sheriff then spun around and quickly reached around Vi, grabbing hold of the pink-haired girl's buttocks. Vi yelped in surprise at feeling her rear being grabbed.

"At least I haven't got a fat caboose like this!" Caitlyn hissed.

"H-Hey! Watch the goods, Cupcake! YEOW!"

"And stop calling me that, Vi!"

"Make me, Tits Mcgee!"

Vi retaliated to Caitlyn's grabbing by gripping her breasts again with one hand, the other grabbing hold of Caitlyn's brown hair and tugging. Caitlyn yelped as she tried to get the better of Vi, trying to dunk the enforcer's head underwater.

At this moment, the two suddenly stopped as they heard Janna laughing hysterically at them. Looking up, the two quickly turned a shade of red as they realized Janna had been watching them.

"I'm sorry, I j-just c-couldn't help myself," laughed Janna. "Who would've thought the two of you had fun this way?"

"W-What?" Caitlyn stammered.

"Hey, don't get any funny ideas, Windy," Vi snapped.

Giggling, Janna gently floated down toward the tub, setting her towel and the scented oil bottle to the side. The sorceress didn't even bother to remove her clothes as she slid into the bath, with both Caitlyn and Vi watching her seductive descent.

"I never imagined you were so touchy about Caitlyn's assets, Vi," said Janna. "Is that why you always have those big gloves?"

"You think I'm trying to compensate for something?!" Vi said angrily, offended by Janna's remark.

"That's a good point, Janna," Caitlyn interjected. "I've always wondered why you made your gauntlets so huge, Vi. You could make a smaller design and still do just as much damage."

"Shut up, Cait! I like those things and I plan to keep 'em the size I found 'em at!"

"Oh dear, so jealous," said Janna with another giggle.

Suddenly, Vi shot Janna a vicious glare, which immediately made the sorceress stop laughing. In an instant, Vi darted forward, grabbing Janna's bustier and ripping it off in one swift motion. Janna shrieked as her top was destroyed, exposing her D-cup breasts.

"Why the hell should I be jealous of these stupid things, Windy?!" growled Vi, grabbing a hold of Janna's chest. "They'd just get in my way!"

Janna yelped as Vi's hands roughly groped her, not having expected Vi to react in such a way. She wasn't a stranger to being handled, but Vi was being way too rough for her.

"Ow! S-Stop that! That hurts!"

"Yeah? I hope it does! This is what you get for showing these off all the time, Windy!"

"Vi, knock it off!" said Caitlyn, grabbing her shoulders and trying to pull her off Janna.

In her attempts to restrain her deputy, Caitlyn inadvertently caused Vi to pull back on Janna's tits, stretching them out and making Janna scream. Eventually, Vi ended up releasing her grip on Janna's chest, making the sorceress fall back against the side of the bath as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's gotten into you, Vi?!" Caitlyn demanded of her partner.

"Hey, I'm supposed to NOT be offended when you two are struttin' around practically topless all day? Might work out for you, but that bimbo gives us a bad name!"

"I HARDLY see how anyone would compare you to Janna, Vi."

"Bah, forget this. I'm gone."

Vi reached for the side of the bath and quickly pulled herself out of the tub. In the process, however, her hand knocked over the bottle of bath oil that Janna had brought, spilling its contents into the tub.

"Hey! Careful!" said Janna.

"Oh, boo hoo, I spilled your fancy perfume. Get over it, Windy."

With that, Vi snatched up her towel and stormed away from the two women. Caitlyn moved to try and follow her deputy, but suddenly stopped as the fumes from the bath oil filled her nostrils. It was a very powerful scent, a flower she wasn't familiar with, but one that was making her feel hot and lightheaded.

"J-Janna, w-what was in th-that bottle?" Caitlyn stammered, her body now tingling.

"I-I'm n-not sure," said Janna, who was clearly experiencing the same effect. "K-Karma gave it to me a-and said I was only s-supposed to use a f-few drops."

Caitlyn quickly realized what had to have been in the bottle: an extract of an Ionian lilac. In large quantities, it was said to be a potent aphrodisiac.

Her thought process disrupted as Janna stepped behind her, the sorceress' chest pressing against Caitlyn's back.

"J-Janna? AAH!"

Janna's hands wrapped around Caitlyn's chest as the sheriff yelped. Round and round, Janna fondled Caitlyn's breasts, humming contently at their feel. Thankfully, Janna was far gentler than Vi had been, but the aphrodisiac had made Caitlyn a lot more sensitive. It overall wasn't much of an improvement.

"N-No… S-Stop, Janna. Nyaa!"

"They're so soft, Caitlyn," said Janna. "I see why she calls you Cupcake."

Caitlyn's face turned red with indignation and embarrassment at hearing Vi's pet name for her again. The thought of it made her turn to Vi, who was still leaving.

As she continued to storm away, Vi took a quick glance back at Caitlyn and Janna, and saw Janna as she groped her partner. With a disgusted scoff, Vi turned back around and left the scene.

Caitlyn watched in mild despair as Vi left. The aphrodisiac was sure to last a while, and Janna showed no sign of slowing down her breast play. All Caitlyn could do was continue to moan.

As she did, suddenly she felt Janna turn her head toward her. Then, with a muffled gasp, Caitlyn found that her mouth had been enveloped by Janna's lips.

Caitlyn muffled in protest as she tried to break free of Janna's kiss, but could not move. The feel of Janna's hands at her breasts and the hot sensations throughout the rest of her body paralyzed the sheriff.

Shortly afterward, Janna released her hold over Caitlyn's mouth. With another lusty giggle, she said, "You are a sweet one. I'm going to enjoy eating you up."

Caitlyn almost fainted at hearing this.

Janna smiled; she was going to enjoy every bit of what was to follow.

* * *

Sorry, but I gotta cut it off here. Any further and I'll break my whole "no real sex" rule. =/

I've always imagined that Vi is more than a little jealous of Caitlyn's looks, even if Vi's all "punch first, ask questions while punching". Doesn't mean she can't be sensitive about her chest size. :P

And sorry, but I'm trying to avoid straight pairings. If you want that sort of stuff, look for the real smut fics.

Please review!


	11. Can you make them bigger?

This chapter contains a pseudo tentacle scene and more breast envy shenanigans!

Read and review!

* * *

**#11: Can you make them bigger? – Lux, Zyra**

The plant woman Zyra smiled as her most recent patient left her presence. Summoner Caylan had been a tough case for her plants, but the woman now swore she felt ten years younger thanks to the massage. She promised the Rise of the Thorns that she would help out in future League matches, which was enough for now.

Letting the vines around her wrists slither down into some nearby planters, Zyra sighed as she began absorbing nutrients from the soil. The bathhouse wasn't the best place for her to get sustenance, but since she was forbidden from preying on people for food, she had to make do with what was around her.

A shimmer of light caught Zyra's eye. Turning, she watched as Lux, dressed in her usual silver armor and dark-blue jumpsuit, walked toward her, looking rather glum. This surprised Zyra; though she did not really care for the Demacian teenager, she noted that she normally was a lot more chipper than this.

"The Lady of Luminosity?" said Zyra inquisitively. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Perhaps you are in need of my childrens' touch?"

Placing a hand nervously to her shoulder, Lux said, "Umm… s-something like that…"

"Well then, I just finished up with my last patient. Sit down and I'll be ready for you in a moment." Zyra gestured to a nearby patio chair as she spoke.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something… specific."

"Oh? And that would be?"

"I… I've heard t-that… umm… sorry, this is kind of embarrassing…"

"My lips are sealed."

"I-I've always wanted my chest to be… well, bigger. And I heard that if you rub them enough, they'll get bigger. Is… is that true?"

Zyra briefly raised an eyebrow to this, or at least her equivalent of one. The girl actually believed such a silly story? For all her cheeriness and magical prowess, Zyra never imagined Lux to be so gullible.

But then an idea hit Zyra. She smiled and said, "It is possible. However, it is not as simple as it sounds. I am familiar with the technique needed, but you'll need to allow my children to do their work."

"Y-You can do it? You can make my breasts bigger?"

"Settle down, my dear, and I'll take care of everything." As Lux took a seat on the patio chair, Zyra added, "Firstly, I can't help you without direct contact. So, if you could please…"

Lux's cheeks turned red as she nodded, getting what Zyra meant. She reached to her shoulders and unbuckled the clasps to her breastplate, sighing as the silver metal fell away from her body. Beneath the armor, her jumpsuit clung tightly to her B-cup breasts and navel, accenting every curve.

Zyra watched keenly as Lux undid the front zipper, her cleavage becoming pronounced as her jumpsuit parted. As the zipper went down to her navel, Lux's blush deepened. A magnificent valley of cleavage separated her breasts, which still hid behind the blue fabric and a silky white bra. Zyra again raised an eyebrow; she hadn't imagined Lux to be one for lingerie.

"Simply divine, my dear," said Zyra, unable to contain herself.

Lux gasped as two of Zyra's vines shot up to her shoulders and grasped the parted collar of the jumpsuit. She squeaked the vines parted the jumpsuit, while another moved to her bra and undid the button in the middle. With a small yip, Lux watched her breasts bounce as they were freed from confinement. Her entire upper body down to her waist was exposed, revealing flawlessly-smooth skin and a milky white complexion.

"W-Wait a second…! I-I wasn't ready!" Lux squeaked.

"My apologies, my dear, but you can understand my childrens' impatience. Now please, sit still for them."

Lux shivered as she felt more vines coiling up her body. Two smooth vines wrapped around her breasts, coiling up to her nipples. It was an incredibly uncomfortable feeling, but she knew she had to endure it. She would never compete with the other women otherwise.

The vines began to move, rubbing and pulling Lux's breasts. Lux gasped in brief pain as her tits were manipulated by the vines, which fervently slid over her skin.

"How does this feel, my dear?" asked Zyra.

"I-It f-feels so w-weird…" Lux stammered. "I-I f-feel so hot. N-Nnah…"

Zyra's smile widened slightly. This was going better than expected. It was time to move to the next stage.

Lux made a sharp gasp as she felt the vines wrap around her nipples, tweaking the nubs. "H-Hey! W-What are you doing?"

"My children need to address every part of your chest, my dear, if they are to do their work," Zyra lied. To her satisfaction, Lux seemed to buy it.

"D-Do they h-have to do this to m-my nipples too?"

"I'm afraid so. And for some time, too. But this is the only way, my dear."

"I-I under – ah – stand… Aahn…"

Lux felt her body burning like an oven as she watched the vines caress her chest. More vines were rubbing at her shoulders, but she had chalked it up to part of the procedure.

But then, she felt another pair of vines beginning to circle her ankles. Suddenly she knew something was wrong.

"Z-Zyra, w-what are you doing d-down there? AAH!"

The vines at her breasts gave a squeeze, making Lux shriek in pain. Having had enough, Lux raised her hands to try and remove the vines from her chest.

"S-Stop it! Th-That's enough! I'll– KYAA!"

The vines wrapped tightly around Lux's ankles and wrists as she screamed, lifting her off the ground.

"Your struggling simply won't do, Luxanna," said Zyra. "I think I'll need to have my children quiet you down."

"N-No! Stop! Help me! Someone, HEL– MMFPH!"

Lux's scream was cut off as a vine dove right into her mouth and plugged her throat. Lux's breathing turned to panic at the foreign invader, which was cutting off her air supply. Her muffled screaming was accompanied by violent shakes of her body, but she could not break free of the vines' grasp.

Suddenly she tasted something as the vine released a strange liquid. It was sweet, like sugar, but Lux knew it couldn't be anything good. A second later, the vine in her mouth pulled away, making Lux cough as she gasped for air and tried to spit out whatever the vine had put into her. A good portion of the substance, however, had been sent directly into her body.

"My childrens' nectar will calm your nerves, my dear. Do not worry, it won't hurt you. It's just something to make you more… cooperative."

"W-What do y-you m-mea– Aah… Aahn…"

Lux began to moan as her body began to heat up, her nerves becoming more sensitive as the nectar worked through her system. Pain was replaced with pleasure as the vines continued to traverse Lux's body, massaging more than just her breasts now. Several more vines had now taken to tearing apart Lux's jumpsuit and bra, leaving her only in its tattered remains, her white skirt, some white silk panties, and her silver gloves and boots. Lux wanted to protest the destruction of her outfit, but was in no state of mind to do so, the pleasure overtaking her senses.

"Th-This is s-so w-wrong… b-but it feels so… s-so g-good… Nnah…"

"That's right, Luxanna. Let the pleasure soothe you. And while it gives you release… My children will receive their reward."

Zyra gestured for another vine to rise, this one strangely phallic-looking in appearance. Resting at its head were several small seeds, which Lux noticed immediately. The pleasure instantly melted away as fear once again overtook Lux's senses.

"W-What are you– NO! NONO, DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE!"

As Lux screamed and writhed again, Zyra laughed and said, "Consider it an honor, Lady of Luminosity. You will help in the survival of my species by carrying my children!"

Lux's eyes shot wide as saucers as the vine positioned itself outside her panties, which two smaller vines were about to push aside.

"NO! NOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

An instant before the vine would violate her, Zyra's plants shrieked as a series of spinning blades cut through them. Shocked, Zyra turned to face her attacker… and her face drained of all color as she saw the Will of the Blades.

"Up to your vile tricks again, witch?" Irelia said coldly, clearly intending to cut Zyra to pieces this time.

Zyra wasted no time, and screamed as she ran for her life. The vines holding Lux dropped dead as their master fled, dropping a screaming Lux unceremoniously to the ground.

Again, Irelia sighed as Zyra escaped. She would see that Zyra would be punished for this, either by her hand or the Summoners'. As her blade returned to her, she turned to Lux, who shivered as she covered her chest.

"Are you alright, Luxanna-san?" asked Irelia.

"Y-Yeah, I think so. Thank you, Irelia. I thought I was going to be a mother for wild plants!"

"A cruel fate, indeed. Don't worry, I'll see that she's punished for this, one way or another."

"Mmm…"

Irelia turned to leave, but suddenly stopped as Lux asked, "H-Hey, Irelia? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" asked Irelia, turning back to Lux, who was slowly, sheepishly revealing her chest.

"D-Does my chest look… any bigger to you?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Rest assured, Lux's chest issue is going to pop up another time or two. Maybe even more. :P

I've said it before, and I'll say it again: tentacles are my favorites. That's why I'm disappointed by the lack of Zyra lemons. Come on, people!

Sorry Irelia had to kill the moment. But as I said before, this isn't about to delve into actual sex scenes, much less actual tentacle rape. It hurts me as much as it hurts you, believe me. Though maybe I could make a one-shot fic where Irelia doesn't show up...

Please review!


	12. Ask not the Sun?

This chapter contains non-explicit sexual content and some interesting quasi-lesbo action. Also a little drug use, but nothing too severe.

Sorry this one took so long, but April exams were a pain. At least I'm finally going to graduate soon! :D

Read and review!

* * *

**#12: Ask not the Sun? – Leona, Diana**

Leona sighed as she lay face-forward on a long chair beneath a sun roof, rays of light caressing her body. Only clad in her smallclothes, Leona's eyes remained shut as she soaked in the sun's rays, giving her skin a radiant glow. The time she had spent would have left sunburns on any other, but as the avatar of the sun, Leona's skin accepted the rays like a flower.

At that very moment, another Rakkorian entered the bathhouse, this one looking at her with narrowed silver eyes. The woman steeled closer to Leona, undetected by her hated foe.

A second later, Leona gasped as she felt a cold hand pressing against her back, pinning her to the chair. Her eyes darted open as she tried to get to her feet, but the hand grasped her neck and pushed harshly, making Leona yelp as she was left immobilized.

"How careless of you, Solari," Diana said coldly.

Leona trembled as her eyes turned to Diana. The Lunari was not dressed in her usual armor, but still wore the jumpsuit that came with it. Her silver hair draped down her shoulders, some lying atop Leona's back, the hairs as cold as Diana's fingers.

"D-Diana? W-What are you d-doing?" Leona stammered, knowing she was in trouble.

"You honestly need to ask? You made a mockery of me in our last match!"

"B-But we were on t-the same team!"

"You stole many a kill that I had deserved! You made me look like a fool, while others praised you for victories you did not earn!"

"I-I h-had to! If I hadn't, you w-would have–"

Leona made a sharp gasp as she felt the pinprick of a needle pierce into the side of her neck. The sharp stinging was unexpected, making Leona wince in pain. Mere seconds afterwards, the needle receded as Diana tossed it aside.

To her surprise, Diana released her grip on Leona's neck and said, "This will be your punishment, Solari."

Leona quickly pushed herself up, placing an arm before her bare chest as she quickly backed away from Diana. But a second later, Leona felt her limbs suddenly go numb. Her body trembled as she suddenly felt a strange heat crawl through her, her nerves frazzled.

She immediately realized that Diana had poisoned her.

"W-What d-did y-you–"

"You need not fret, Solari," Diana interrupted. "It won't kill you. That would be far too easy. I've merely given you a special serum that will make you mine for a time. Nothing outside the limits of what these Summoners would allow."

Leona's body shook as her arm lowered, exposing her large breasts. She desperately wanted to cover herself, but found she could not move. Yet her body did not go limp; she remained seated before Diana, who glared as her eyes traversed Leona's form.

Leona tried to turn her gaze as Diana sat down behind her, fearful of what the Lunari might do to her. She was completely at Diana's mercy, and Leona feared the woman would show her none.

"The Crownguard girl mentioned you were very sensitive here…" said Diana.

As she finished, the Lunari's cold hands grasped Leona's chest. Leona gasped in a mix of surprise and embarrassment as Diana groped her. She tried to scream for help, but found she could barely breathe.

"I must admit, I sympathize with her," added Diana as she gave the Solari's breasts a hard squeeze.

Leona tried again to scream. The shriek, however, came out as a weak whimpering sound, one that made Diana chuckle in delight. She was enjoying making Leona her plaything. Her fingers pinched Leona's nipples as she rolled her breasts under her palms, the smooth skin handled roughly by the Lunari's hands.

"To think an avatar of the cursed sun would need such useless things!" Diana snapped, and pulled Leona's tits upward.

Leona made a panicked cry, her chest now burning from a mix of shame and desire. Her realization of the latter feeling made Leona's blush deepen. Did she really think being essentially raped by Diana felt good? Or was it simply Diana's poison? She hoped it was the latter, but couldn't help but feel a slight attraction to her former friend.

"W-Why a-are you d-doing this to me?" Leona asked in a stammer. "P-Please… D-Diana, s-stop it– AIEE!"

Leona finally screamed as she felt Diana nibble at her neck. The simple gesture sent shocks of pleasure through her body, making Leona's head spin. She began to panic. She had to break free somehow, or she was sure to lose her mind!

"D-Diana, s-stop! I-I c-can't– NYAA!"

Diana bit down again on Leona's neck as she twisted the Solari's nipples. She then lowered one hand while the other continued molesting the paladin's tits, sliding it down her navel. Leona's eyes widened as the hand slid under her smallclothes, brushing lightly against her womanhood.

"You're still keeping yourself pure, aren't you?" asked Diana. "Of course you are. You wouldn't sully your purity to any of these 'lesser men', wouldn't you? The Elders would never allow it. But right now… right now, I could take that away from you."

Leona's eyes shot wide open at this thought. Her mind screamed for her body to move, but she could not budge, trapped in Diana's grip.

"D-Diana, don't! Please, y-you mustn't – EYAHHH!"

Leona shrieked as she felt Diana's fingers tease the entrance to her nether region. Diana laughed with how easily Leona was bending to her.

But then, Diana heard something that made her hesitate. Leona was crying.

"S-Stop it… a-anything b-but that… please… I…"

Diana grimaced, watching as tears slid down Leona's face. Was Leona really this pathetic? Was the mere prospect of being violated enough to reduce her to a simpering wreck?

"You are so naïve, Leona…" Diana said with disdain. "You really thought I was going to do that? How pathetic…"

Diana shoved Leona forward as she said this, making the Solari topple over onto the long chair. Leona shivered as she tried to move her arms. She was starting to turn slightly pale.

Diana's eyes widened. Had she given Leona too much of the serum, she thought? If she had, it could pose a danger to her, and if Leona's life were threatened by this, she would be held accountable by the Summoners. And besides, she didn't want to kill Leona, at least not in this way. It would be beneath her as a warrior of Rakkor to end an opponent's life using a coward's tool.

It was to her fortune, however, that Diana had decided to bring along an antidote. She quickly drew a small bottle from her belt pouch, filled with a clear liquid. Turning to Leona, however, Diana realized that the paladin was shaking too much to accept the antidote normally.

With a sigh of disgust, Diana quickly emptied the contents of the bottle into her mouth. She then leaned toward Leona, who looked in terror as Diana's face approached hers.

"D-Dian– MMPH!"

In shock, Leona made a muffled yelp as her mouth and Diana's connected. Diana's tongue parted Leona's lips as she spewed the antidote from her mouth into Leona's. In her surprise, Leona quickly swallowed it.

Diana wrenched herself away from Leona, who began coughing loudly as the antidote quickly ran its course. The Solari brought a hand to her neck as she gasped for air.

Finally catching her breath, Leona turned to Diana and said, "Th-thank you, Diana. I–"

"Do not misunderstand my intentions, Leona. I still intend to end you one day. But letting you die to some toxin would be beneath me as a Rakkorian."

"W-What? B-But you said it wouldn't–"

"I… must have given you an overdose. That antidote I gave you should counteract it."

Leona blushed again, touched that Diana had saved her, despite hating her for being the chosen of the Solari. She edged toward her and, with a surprised gasp from Diana, wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you, Di…"

Diana angrily tried to break free of Leona's grip, but was either unable or unwilling to break the paladin's grip. Either way, she remained tightly in Leona's grasp, an unexpected turn for her. A slight blush crossed her cheeks.

Suddenly, Diana's eyes shot open as she felt one of Leona's hands clutch her left breast.

"You haven't changed much, have you?" Leona said with a small giggle. "Still small as ever."

"W-Why you– NNGH!"

Diana shoved back hard, knocking Leona to the floor with a yelp. Then, in pure fury, Diana stormed to the exit in a huff.

As Leona righted herself again, she watched Diana leave, and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Poor Leona... She's gonna see more instances of girls being jealous of her size, even though she's clearly not the biggest. :P

Getting Diana into this was hard. I never actually planned to have a Diana segment, but review prodding can do a lot.

Just to make things clear for now, I do not plan to have segments for Sejuani or Lissandra, and probably won't do ones for Vayne or Shyvana.

I do, however, have my eyes on Syndra now. Hopefully I can come up with something soon for her. ;)

Please leave reviews!


	13. Show some restraint!

This chapter contains non-explicit sexual content (though it comes close), and more goodness involving breast milk. XD

I know I said I was gonna do Syndra next, but I got a buzz on this one and didn't want to let it go to waste. Don't worry, Syndra's in the next one.

Read and review!

* * *

**#13: Show some restraint! – Ahri, Miss Fortune**

Sarah Fortune's step was a confident strut as she waltzed toward the steam baths. Her last match on the Howling Abyss had been a stellar success; she hadn't even suffered a single death! She chuckled as she revelled in the accomplishment; Gangplank, who was on the enemy team, had to be furious at that moment.

"I thought I'd find you here," said a sultry voice.

Sarah opened an eye as she turned ever so slightly toward Ahri, who was leaning beside the entrance to the steam bath. The fox had been on Sarah's team in the last match, and had gotten killed several times because Miss Fortune chose to save her own skin.

"Don't be such a sour pussy, fox girl," replied Sarah. "We won that round in the end, didn't we? So what if you got a few of your tails roasted?"

"If you weren't so selfish, maybe–"

"Oh, YOU'RE lecturing me on being selfish?" interrupted Sarah. "The same fox whose pathetic attempts to be 'human' involved–"

"Careful what you say next, you bitch…" Ahri hissed. The fur on Ahri's tails began to stand on end as the fox girl's ears shot straight up in indignation.

"Ooh, someone sounds mad. Tch, step aside, foxy. I've got a steam bath planned and you're in my way."

As Sarah moved to enter the steam house, two of Ahri's tails moved in front of her, barring the door.

"Sorry, Sarah, but I got here first, and I'd rather not share it with you."

"Oh really? What, you plan to trap Sona in there again? I heard what happened last time. I couldn't stop laughing."

"Th-That's none of your business!"

"Of course it isn't. Just make sure you show some restraint this time. I'd like to be able to use that steam room sometime today. That is, if you even CAN restrain yourself."

Growling angrily, Ahri had had enough. As she raised a hand, Ahri's spirit orb materialized before her, sending blue flames of magic at Miss Fortune. The bounty hunter shrieked as her right sleeve caught fire, forcing her to throw it off hastily. The silk garment burned to a crisp on the bathhouse's tile floor.

"Why you little… those don't come cheap, you know!" Sarah snapped as she stormed up to a giggling Ahri.

Before Ahri could react, Miss Fortune's hand snapped to the cord hanging from Ahri's top and yanked back on it, hard. Ahri yipped as her top was ripped apart in the front, her perky tits bouncing as they were freed from her seductive outfit. Ahri wasn't shy about showing off her breasts, but having her top destroyed was unwelcome to her.

"W-Wh– You tramp!" Ahri hissed, taking a swipe at Miss Fortune's blouse.

Sarah yelped as Ahri's hand shredded the left cup of her blouse, her enormous breast spilling out of the strained garment. Sarah retaliated by grabbing one of Ahri's ears and pulling on it, making the fox scream in pain. Ahri swiped back again, this time burning a line along Sarah's tight leather pants.

For a full minute, the two exchanged blows and insults.

Then, Ahri yelped as Sarah struck her forehead, sending the fox to the ground on her back. Before she could get up, Sarah planted one of her boots onto the fox's left breast, mashing it to her chest. Ahri winced as Sarah's boot began to grind her nipple beneath it.

"O-OW! That hurts!"

"Yeah, how's that, you whore! Don't like it this rough? I– HHURK!"

Miss Fortune gagged as one of Ahri's tails wrapped tightly around her neck, choking her. Sarah tried to pry the furry limb off her throat, but it would not budge. She was forced off Ahri, who sprung to her feet in a fit of pique.

Ahri hissed as her tails quickly enveloped Miss Fortune's wrists and ankles. The bounty hunter screamed as she was tripped and crashed to the ground on her back. Though she struggled to stand back up, the fox's tails kept her pinned to the floor.

"L-Let me go, you fox slut! Let me go or I swear I'll– AAHCK!"

Before Sarah could finish, Ahri had knelt down and bit her on the right side of her neck. She screamed as the fox drew blood, and then quickly withdrew from her victim.

"Y-You bitch! I'll get you for this!" yelled Sarah, her shoulder stained red with blood.

"Not if I get you first, Sarah~" Ahri said with a wink.

"Huh? H-Hey, lemme go! Lemme go, you stupid fox!"

Ahri ignored Sarah as she pushed open the door to the steam house and dragged her captive inside with her tails. Sarah tried to struggle, but found her limbs abnormally weak. Was it the loss of blood? No, the wound wasn't that bad, even if it stung. Ahri had to have done something to her.

"I don't usually have to bite people," said Ahri. "My pheromones can be quite… potent that way."

Ahri's tails dragged Sarah up onto one of the steam house seats, next to the back wall, where several hooks hung for people's towels. As her tails forced Sarah into the seat, Ahri smirked as she reached forward and ripped apart what was left of Miss Fortune's white blouse, though she opted to leave the leather support intact. The support served to keep Miss Fortune's breasts up high, defying gravity.

"They should keep you here for now, though," added Ahri as she slinked behind the bounty hunter, her tails keeping her bound. There was enough room between her and the wall to fit comfortably behind Sarah.

Miss Fortune scowled with red cheeks as Ahri's tails raised her arms up, and Ahri tied up the bounty hunter's hands together with the scraps of her shredded top. Ahri then strung the bindings around one of the hooks over Sarah's head. Under normal circumstances, it would not have held Sarah in place, but under the effects of Ahri's pheromones, the bounty hunter was barely able to move, letting Ahri withdraw her tails from her limbs.

"There we go. Now for some real fun…" Ahri said with a giggle.

The fox's tails began to wind around Miss Fortune's arms, brushing her skin sensuously. Sarah winced as she felt her body heat up, a clear effect of the fox's charms. She then gasped as two more tails coiled up to and around her huge tits, squeezing them with utter abandon. The tips of the tails teased her nipples, making Sarah scream.

"S-Stop that! Lemme go, you– EEK!"

Sarah almost found herself giggling as another pair of Ahri's tails went to her armpits and began tickling them. While she didn't tell anyone, Sarah was rather ticklish.

"S-S-Stop th-that! S-Stop it! Ahaha! Y-You're g-gonna– EEH HEE HEE! AHH!"

Ahri laughed gleefully at the discovery of such a weakness. Her hands reached down and began rubbing Sarah's navel, admiring the smoothness of the bounty hunter's midriff.

"Not bad, Sarah," said Ahri. "Nice and firm here, and so smooth. You take good care of your body."

"H-Hey! S-Stop it, fox! I s-swear I'm gonna – HAA! AAH!"

Ahri's hands moved from Sarah's midriff to her breasts, switching places with her tails, which coiled around Sarah's waist and rubbed up and down. The fox played with Sarah's melons with glee, her dainty fingers sinking into the double-F cup knockers.

"Of course, I guess all your body fat has gotta go somewhere. Don't you think they're a little too big?"

Sarah could not respond, too flustered by the sensations across her entire body. Her screams were now moans, any pain giving way to pleasure. Her fleshy tits jiggled like crazy as Ahri moved them up and down, rolling them under her palms. Her body burned inside, and not just due to the hot steam.

"Doesn't this feel good, Sarah?"

"W-Who would f-feel g-good from this?! Agh! S-Stop that! S-Stop– AIEE!"

In a fit of pique, Ahri pinched Sarah's nipples between her thumbs and index fingers, pulling the teats outwards while still grasping her tits. Sarah screamed loudly, unable to take the pleasure as her nipples were stretched.

"T-That's– Ooh… Aahn…"

"Oh, you like having your tits handled, huh? Hmm… I've always wanted to try this…"

"W-What?! Wait a second! Don't just– NYAA!"

Sarah squealed as Ahri's hands squeezed her tits and began to glow, sending a strange magic into her knockers. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, in a familiar dismay, Miss Fortune's eyes shot wide open as her tits began to expand.

"N-No! Nonono! Not again! NOOOO!" Sarah shrieked in panic, watching as her chest grew several sizes in Ahri's grip.

"Oh don't worry," said Ahri. "It's only temporary. And you'll feel great. Don't you trust me?"

"Y-You s-stupid… s-stop it… it hurts…!"

Seconds later, Sarah began to shed tears as her tits stopped expanding, each now larger than her head. Ahri continued to mold them in her hands, but found their size was now difficult to handle. Quickly she brought up two more of her tails, which coiled rapidly around the huge melons and began caressing. Ahri moved her hands to the nipples in the meantime, which had grown as large as her thumb.

Miss Fortune screamed again as Ahri twisted the enormous nipples. The pleasure was too much. She felt as if she were losing her mind.

"Ah-Ahri! T-That feels so g-good! D-Don't stop! Don't stop! AAHN!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, Sarah," said Ahri. "Do you want more?"

"YES! OH GODS, YES! DON'T STOP– AAAHH!"

Ahri smiled as she looked at Miss Fortune's face, which was contorting in crazed pleasure. She only worried that she might break Sarah at this rate. _Oh well…_

Deciding that she needed some release as well, Ahri withdrew the tails that were around Miss Fortune's arms and instead had them coil around the fox's own breasts, which hung out of her shredded top. Ahri moaned as she teased her own tits while molesting Sarah's, the tails brushing her nipples and squeezing with just the right pressure.

"Oh, that feels good…" Ahri moaned. "How about you, Sarah?"

"Y-Yes! S-So good! It's so– Ah! AH! AHHHHRIIIII!"

Miss Fortune screamed as her body shuddered, an orgasm overtaking her. At the same instant, Ahri yipped as Sarah's tits began spraying a copious amount of milk, surprising the fox. She had heard that Lulu had made Sarah lactate before, but she hadn't expected it to happen here. Was it really the magic? Or was Sarah hiding something?

"Ooh, you're milking? You aren't expecting any kids, are you?"

"N-nuhhh… W-Why a-are my breasts… Oh, it's s-so good…"

"Hmm… mind if I have a taste?"

Ahri pinched Miss Fortune's nipples as she pushed the huge breasts upwards, directing the nub toward her mouth. Sarah was unable to protest as Ahri's mouth clamped down on her teat and began sucking. A few seconds later, Ahri stopped, releasing the nipple with a short pop.

"Mmm, you taste good, Sarah," said Ahri. "You should try some too."

"W-Wha– MMH!"

Miss Fortune's dazed response was cut short as Ahri directed one of her huge tits to her lips and shoved the nipple into the bounty hunter's mouth. Before she realized what was going on, Ahri squeezed the huge melon, releasing a spray of milk into Miss Fortune's mouth.

It tasted divine. Sarah immediately started sucking her breast, drinking in the milk as quick as she could. '_How could Tristana have only called this average?_' Sarah thought. The Yordle probably had no sense of taste.

Ahri smiled and then returned to Sarah's other breast, sucking it like a newborn. Muffled moans escaped both women as they enjoyed Sarah's milk, while Ahri continued to molest both of their chests. Ahri even found herself with a tail between her legs, fingering herself.

Soon, though, Ahri had to release Sarah's nipple for air. Seeing that Sarah was still sucking away, Ahri said, "My goodness, you like this."

Shortly afterward, Sarah had to release her teat as she gasped for air. With heavy breaths, she said, "I-It tastes so… good. M-More… I want more…"

"Well, alright then…"

Suddenly, Ahri's ears perked as the door to the steam house began to open. Someone had triggered the automated feature of the door. Ahri cursed herself, realizing she had forgotten to lock it.

Her apprehension quickly left as she saw two familiar Yordles enter the steam house.

"Huh? Hi, fox lady! Hi, cow lady!" said Lulu.

"Hey Ahri, here for a drink? Didn't know Sarah was serving today!" Tristana added with a laugh.

Sarah almost fainted from embarrassment at the sight of the two Yordles. They were never going to let her live this down.

"I think she's got plenty left in her," Ahri said, giggling. "Come on over, I'll get her ready."

Sarah moaned again in shame as Ahri molded her tits again, while the Yordles happily made their way to her. This surely wasn't going to end anytime soon.

And in the back of her mind, Sarah didn't want it to.

* * *

Oh MF, why do I find I need to make your boobs bigger each time I put you in this? :P

I actually wanted to go a bit longer in this, but I decided to cut it off here to let people use their imagination. Plus I didn't want it to run on too much.

Please review!


	14. No pressure, no pleasure

This chapter contains non-explicit sexual content and minor rape. It also contains something I think could be a new kink: telekinetic groping!

_EDIT_: In order for Lux's breast envy to make sense, I've reduced her size in this chapter (and previous ones) from a C-cup to a B-cup. Don't worry, though; I plan to throw her a bone in her next appearance.

Please read and review!

* * *

**#14: No pressure, no pleasure – Syndra, Lux, Karma**

Lux sighed as the hiss of steam flooded the sauna. She was alone, primarily because she wanted it to be that way. She had lost her last match abysmally, and it wasn't just due to an incompetent Summoner.

She groaned in discontent as she stroked her temple absentmindedly. How was she going to explain this loss to Garen? Her battle over the middle lane couldn't even be called that; it was a slaughter.

The door to the sauna rattled, breaking her concentration. Lux had locked the door, so only the bathhouse staff would be able to get in. Or so she thought…

The sound of bending metal made Lux jump in her seat. She turned to see the door to the sauna being ripped open by an array of black magical spheres. Seconds later, the door was blasted open, but Lux already knew who was behind this.

"Stupid door," said a teenage, yet impatient voice.

As the black spheres vanished, Syndra floated into the room, fanning steam away from her face. She was dressed in her usual black ensemble, which showed an ample amount of skin.

Indignantly, Lux shouted, "It was locked for a reason! Can't you wait your turn?!"

"Hmm? Oh, it's the little light mage. Still sulking over losing so badly to me?" Syndra smirked as she said this, wanting to push Lux's buttons.

"I was TRYING to have some time to myself!"

"Then you can have your 'alone' time somewhere else, Demacian. I'm here, and that means this room is now mine. Now get lost."

"This is a public sauna, Syndra. You can't make me leave if I don't want to."

Lux quickly regretted saying this as Syndra's eyes began to glow a violet light.

"Is that so?" Syndra said as she channeled her powers.

As Lux jumped to her feet to defend herself, Syndra already sent four dark spheres careening at her wrists and ankles. Lux screamed as the projectiles slammed into her and threw her back against the rear wall. Lux whimpered as the spheres pinned her arms and legs to the wall, leaving her suspended above the ground, her B-cup breasts hanging out of her towel from the rough impact.

Laughing briefly as she floated toward Lux, Syndra said, "Pathetic. You're either a fool or just plain stupid if you think you can just talk back to me like that. I'm gonna have some fun putting you in your place."

Lux winced as Syndra brought her face to hers, the Dark Sovereign clasping Lux's chin in her thin fingers. Syndra forced Lux to stare her in the eye.

Then, as Syndra looked down at Lux's chest, she said, "After all, anything you've got, I've got it better." Turning away briefly, Syndra continued in a haughty tone, "I've got powers you'd never dream of, I've got my own castle, and I'm FAR prettier than you. After all, what kind of a man would want someone with such a flat chest?"

"Hey! You're not much bigger than–"

"SILENCE!" Syndra snapped, spinning around and slapping Lux across the face, making the blonde shriek. "I didn't give you permission to speak! You'll need to be punished."

Lux watched nervously as Syndra's hands began to glow. Then, Lux shrieked as Syndra roughly grabbed her breasts, sending magic right into them. A second later, the Dark Sovereign released her grip on Lux, leaving the girl wincing as she bit her lip from the pain. Lux's body shook as she felt a strange energy coursing through her chest.

"W-What did you do to– WHA?! KYAA!"

Lux watched in shock as her breasts began moving in circles, but nothing touched them. Up and down, in and out, they moved violently around, making Lux scream as they were pulled and stretched in every way imaginable.

"I've always wanted to try this," said Syndra, floating cross-legged before her victim. "I just needed a good guinea pig."

"Y-You b-bitch! S-Stop– AAAAHH!"

Lux's breasts made an abrupt outward pull, releasing an ear-splitting shriek from her.

"Watch your tongue! Or do you want me to play around with your heart instead?"

"N-N-NYAA! S-Stop iiiitttt! It huuuurts! AAAAHHHH!"

Lux's nipples stretched outwards from Syndra's manipulations, then twisted both clockwise and counter-clockwise in quick succession. Her chest jolted with pain, but no pleasure was to be found from the magical groping.

"P-PLEASE, STOP IT! I'M SORRRRRYYY!"

"Oh, but I'm far from finished with you, my plaything," Syndra said playfully, raising her hand and creating two more dark spheres. Lux watched in terror as the two spheres floated toward her breasts, while Syndra said, "I hear you're looking to make these things bigger, aren't you? Well I know a trick that'll work!"

Lux screamed again as the spheres slammed repeatedly into her breasts. She had initially expected the spheres to simply demolish her chest, but instead they hit like a pair of fists, pummeling her chest from all sides. It was as if Syndra were psionically slapping her tits, causing them to be bruised and swollen from the beating in a mere minute.

Tears slid from Lux's face as the pain became unbearable. Nothing at all felt good from this, probably because Syndra had made it that way. Only pain was felt, no pleasure. At least, not from Lux's end; Syndra was laughing herself silly at the sight of a weeping Lux.

"Y-You s-sick… w-witch…" Lux sobbed, despite knowing it would elicit another beating.

"Heh, that's what a lot of people call me," Syndra replied with another smirk. Then, seeing Lux's head drooping, Syndra floated up to her and grabbed her chin, adding, "Oh no, don't nod off now. We're just getting started, after all."

Syndra broke into another fit of laughter, to which Lux shut her eyes, continuing to weep.

Then, all of a sudden, Syndra's laughs stopped, replaced by a brief gasp of pain. Lux then heard the sound of a body toppling over. The spheres at her limbs suddenly began to dissipate, and the magic in her breasts faded.

Lux's eyes shot open just before she was dropped clumsily to the ground, crumpling onto her side. Through tear-filled eyes, she slowly looked upward to see a familiar, comforting face.

"Easy child. It's alright."

Lux recognized the composed voice immediately. She covered her bruised chest as she pushed herself up, aided by her savior.

"Th-Thank you, Karma," said Lux.

Karma simply nodded with a smile. Lux then turned to look at Syndra. The Dark Sovereign lay stunned on a nearby wooden bench, barely conscious.

"W-What'd you do to her?"

"It's a little trick Lee Sin once taught me," said Karma. "She won't be able to move for a while, or use her powers."

"Wow. I didn't know you could do that."

"It's not easy to perform. And it only worked because she was so caught up in tormenting you that I was able to get close enough."

Groaning as she lay paralyzed, Syndra said, "Y-You'll pay f-for this…"

"As will you, Dark Sovereign, once I inform the Adjudicators of this… assault on Miss Crownguard."

Lux blushed to Karma's phrasing of the event, and then winced as her hand brushed her battered left breast. It felt as if her chest had been run over by a cavalry division.

"Are you alright, Lux?" asked Karma.

"I-I'm alri– NNGH! Aagh!"

Karma knelt down before Lux and brushed the girl's arms away, despite Lux's effort to try and cover her chest.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Checking your injuries," Karma answered, placing a hand to Lux's chest.

"W-Wait! Don't– Mmmhh…"

Lux winced as Karma's hands glided over her chest. She wanted to run away, unable to bear the thought of having her tits being played with again. But soon she felt something other than pain from Karma's touch, something Syndra had deprived her of: pleasure.

"Aahn… W-What are you– Nha…!"

As her fingers pressed at Lux's mounds, Karma said, "I'm manipulating the nerves in your chest. Your pleasure points were blocked off, so I'm undoing the damage. It won't take away the pain, but it should alleviate it."

"W-Whatever you're d-doing, it's… it's– AAHH!"

Lux's back arched as Karma made a sharp jab at her nipples, releasing a massive wave of pleasure. She shrieked loudly, and for a moment Lux thought she would blank out from the sensation. Soon afterwards, she was left gasping for breath as Karma's feet. Much of the pain in her chest was now drowned out by sensual warmth.

"Well? Any better?" asked Karma.

"M-Much better. Th-thank you again, Karma."

"My pleasure."

Karma extended a hand, helping Lux to her feet as the blonde tried to reset her towel over her chest. It still burned in pain, but at least now it was bearable.

"Do you need me to walk you to the medical wing?" asked Karma.

"No… no, I'll be okay now…" Lux answered. Then, as she turned to Syndra, she added, "Besides, I've got a little score to settle."

Quickly realizing what Lux meant, Karma said, "I see. Normally I wouldn't condone this, but considering what you've been though, I suppose it's only fair. Just try not to go overboard."

"Oh I won't. I just want to give this pompous witch a taste of her own medicine." Lux then swept toward Syndra swiftly.

With a moan of pain, Syndra said, "H-Hey, get away from me, you – AAH!"

Lux scowled as she grabbed a hold of Syndra's dress and ripped apart the top, exposing a pair of flawless D-cup breasts. Annoyed by their size, Lux grabbed them roughly and tugged away at the mounds. Syndra yelped as Lux had her way with her breasts.

"Let go of me, you– AGH! Stop that! Stop it! GAHH!"

"If you want me to stop, why not use those 'godlike' powers of yours?" Lux taunted.

"Nngh! Y-You impudent little– AAHHH!"

Lux quickly pinched both of Syndra's nipples and pulled them hard outward, just to shut the girl up. The blonde was quite sick of the silver-haired sorceress' mouth, and lamented that she couldn't use silencing spells.

Syndra, in the meantime, was furious at the notion that she was at the mercy of such an inferior mage. Worse, she had ruined one of her favorite outfits! But with her body paralyzed by Karma, she couldn't do anything.

Turning to the mystic, Syndra said, "Rrgh, stop her, already! You're actually allowing this?!"

"I figure that good medicine tastes bad," Karma answered. "Or in this case, feels bad. Perhaps this will teach you to be more respectful of a woman's body."

"You dare to suggest that I need teaching in ANYTHING?! I'll– ACK! AHH!"

Syndra gagged as Karma darted two fingers to the tops of her breasts, sharply poking at the Dark Sovereign's nerves. Mere seconds later, Syndra felt the sensations of Lux's hands suddenly triple in intensity. She began screaming, both in pain and pleasure.

Noticing the change, Lux asked, "Hey, what did you–"

"I simply increased her sensitivity."

"You didn't do what she did to me?"

"Oh, no. That would be quite cruel. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, after all."

"I guess… but at least this makes it more fun! Tee hee!"

Syndra couldn't continue to utter threats to the other two women as Lux continued to fondle her tits, barely able to catch her breath from all her screams.

* * *

Looks like karma really caught up to you, Syndra. And in this case, quite literally! :P

Sorry I had to have Lux get telekinetically raped, but at least Syndra only did it to her chest, right? No real harm done. Besides, when thinking up how Syndra would play with Lux, I felt that getting her hands dirty wouldn't be Syndra's style. She'd ruin that manicure of hers, after all! XD

I was having the hardest time trying to figure out how Karma could be fitting into one of these chapters, and then I thought up this. It seemed to write itself. However, I'm not sure if this is really in-character for Karma, so sorry if it isn't.

Please leave reviews!


	15. Detected!

This chapter contains some one-sided dominatrix action, minor nudity, and more peeping toms!

Might extend this a bit later if I get more of a buzz.

Read and review, please!

* * *

**#15: Detected! – Akali, Evelynn**

Crickets chirped as a lithe figure slid through one of the skylight windows of the bathhouse. The figure softly landed and quickly dashed toward the change rooms, taking every precaution not to be seen.

Reaching the change rooms, but unable to see into the darkness, the figure switched on the lights. Briefly disoriented by the lights, Akali peered around, searching for some sign of a bag she had left there earlier that day. The look on her face was one of deep concern; the bag had some rather embarrassing pictures of her and Kennen in it taken during a party in Bandle City, and she couldn't bear the thought that someone might pick them up.

Reaching the back of the change room, Akali's worries were alleviated as she saw her bag. Swiftly she dashed over to it, cursing her clumsiness in leaving it in the first place.

But then, as she placed a hand on it, she made a brief gasp of pain as something struck the back of her head. The kunoichi toppled over as everything went black.

_A short while later…_

"Wakey, wakey, Akali…" said a soft, yet sinister voice.

Akali's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness. Then, as she felt bindings around her legs and wrists, her eyes opened wide as she saw herself tied up in a mirror before her. Frantically she struggled to escape, but to no avail. Whoever had bound her knew knots.

"Oh good, you're up. It's never fun doing this when my victim's asleep."

Akali quickly recognized the voice, just as a blue-skinned figure emerged from the shadows behind her. There was no mistaking Evelynn, the Widowmaker.

"E-Eve? What are you– Lemme go! What'd I ever do to you?"

"Oh, nothing. But would you imagine my surprise when I found this bag of yours, full of pics of you and that little electric furball friend of yours. I guessed you'd come back for them and, well, here we are."

Akali's heart sank. Eve must have seen the whole album by this point. The kunoichi's face turned red.

"What would your friends think if they saw these, I wonder?" Eve pondered out loud, taunting Akali with the threat.

"Y-You wouldn't–"

"I wouldn't? Hehe, you don't know me well, do you? This is just the kind of thing I'm paid for. Well, as a side job. Slander's good and all, but killing's my passion."

Akali winced as she realized she wasn't going to talk Evelynn out of exposing the photos. She wondered if she would live through the humiliation. Probably not…

"However… I think if you gave me the right incentive, I could be persuaded to keep these our little secret…" said Eve.

"W-What kind of incentive?" Akali asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"Oh, it's simple. You'd just need to… entertain me for a bit."

Akali suddenly realized what Evelynn meant as the assassin's hands slid behind the front of her garb, grabbing her D-cup breasts. Akali yelped as Evelynn's sharp nails dug into her titflesh, with Eve's index fingers poking sharply at her nipples.

"O-Ow! Stop that! Not s-so rough! Eve, that– NYAA!"

"Ooh, does that hurt? Mmm, I love it when they scream!"

Akali shrieked as Eve's fingers poked into her breasts, not enough to pierce the skin, but enough to hurt. The assassin sat behind Akali and wrapped her legs around the kunoichi's waist, using her like a fire pole as she spun around to see Akali face-to-face.

"I haven't had this kind of fun in a while, girlfriend," said Eve. "Whadda ya say we turn it up a notch?"

"W-What? What do you mean by– AAH!"

Akali shrieked as she felt a needle pierce the skin of her neck. Evelynn quickly withdrew the needle after a second and tossed it aside.

"I asked Diana to test this stuff for me earlier. She got some nice fun out of it with Miss Sunshine. Don't worry; I made sure to give you the proper dose."

Akali didn't know what Evelynn was talking about, but quickly felt her body warming up. Her limbs, which she had been trying frantically to budge, now no longer listened to her. She was virtually paralyzed, even beyond being tied up. As she tried to struggle, her skin tingled from rubbing against the fabric of her outfit, her sensitivity greatly amplified.

"Wow, this stuff works fast," said Eve. "Time to get to the real fun."

Evelynn swung back an arm and brought a clawed hand down at Akali's chest, slashing at her top. Akali screamed as Evelynn slapped her tits, cutting her clothes in the process. The process repeated, and Akali continued screaming as her breasts bounced to each strike and her outfit became more and more distressed. Then, with a final hard stroke, Akali shrieked as her top burst to pieces, her D-cup breasts fully exposed and slightly bruised from the blows.

Akali winced as her breasts bounced back into place, but were then immediately seized by Evelynn's grabby hands. The kunoichi shrieked again as Evelynn rubbed her mounds roughly in every direction possible, then screamed as the assassin clenched her nipples in between her nails and pulled back. Evelynn laughed at Akali's screams, enjoying the pain she was inflicting.

"Hehe, I just can't get enough of these," said Eve. "You'd make some killer cash letting some of the guys have fun with them, you know."

"I-I'm not s-some back-alley whore, you t-tramp! Let me– OWWW!"

Akali yelped again as Evelynn dug her nails into her tits, again not drawing blood.

"What was that? I could've sworn you just called me something mean."

Evelynn briefly released Akali's chest before giving the tits another hard slap. She then immediately resumed her groping, although by this point Akali had stopped screaming, instead reduced to weeping as the assassin had her way.

"Oh, don't start cryin' now. It's no fun when I break you this fast."

"P-Please, j-just let me go. I won't tell anyone– Nyaa…"

"You just don't get it, do you? I'm gonna keep this going until I'm finished with you. Now then, how's about we try some of the more fun toys, shall we?"

Akali's eyes shot wide open as she saw Evelynn moving to a case full of dominatrix-styled sex toys. Evelynn soon settled on a rather spiky strap-on.

"Ooh, this one's my favorite. Let's start with it, shall we?"

"No! Nononononono, don't! You can't!"

"Oh, but I can." Evelynn laughed as she said this, while Akali shut her eyes in terror.

But just then, the two heard a strange clicking sound, followed by a silent whirr. Evelynn's gaze immediately darted in the direction of the sound, trying to find its source. There was nothing there but a set of planters.

Playing it cautiously, Evelynn set aside her toy and slinked over to investigate the sound. As she approached, she saw the planters rustle slightly. Someone was definitely there.

In an instant, the assassin made a hard dash to the planters and thrust a hand down in a grab. As she did, she heard a loud, high-pitched yelp as her hand caught something. Immediately she brought it up, and was met by a familiar Yordle.

"Well well well, what have we here?" said Evelynn. "Hoping to get some snapshots for your 'personal album', Teemo?"

"Uh, hi Eve… Eh hehehehe… Look, I'm not spying on you. B-But I overheard you two in here and, well, I always wanted to get some snapshots of Akali without Kennen smashing my camera."

For a moment, Evelynn stared at Teemo with a quirked eyebrow. Then she said, "Hmm, I like your style. How's about you get some shots while I make the cute little ninja girl my bitch?"

Teemo could only nod, liking this idea. Evelynn smirked, and turned back toward Akali… only for her smile to immediately vanish as she saw her captive was gone.

"What?! Where'd she–"

Dropping Teemo to the ground, Evelynn rushed to where she had left Akali, finding her bindings had been sliced apart. Looking around, much to her dismay, Evelynn also realized that the kunoichi's bag, along with all the photos she was using for blackmail, were gone.

"Why that little… Great, and she had to take the pics too? There goes my fancy lunch… Someone's gonna have to pay for this."

Evelynn turned back to Teemo, who immediately realized she was blaming him for her loss. The Yordle broke into a run, but Evelynn easily caught up and grabbed the scout by the neck.

"Nice going, Teemster," said Evelynn. "Thanks to you, I just lost a bunch of good dirt on our little Akali. That camera of yours had better have some good stuff on it."

"Uh, umm… actually, I kinda didn't reload the film last time, so…"

"You got nothing?! Rrgh… you know what that means? Means you're gonna have to pay another way…"

"Umm, I could set you up at a place in Bandle City?"

"I'm thinking something a little more… painful in mind!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

Number of Teemo deaths thus far in this series: 2.

Evelynn's someone I wanted to have, but had trouble with ideas. I got a buzz this weekend when I thought "I haven't used Akali for a bit". Sorry if Eve seemed a little rough, but I figure that's her style. XD

Please leave reviews!


	16. TMI

This one's a little lighter on the ecchi, but should have you laughing nonetheless.

Note: Valor gets "lines" in this one (birdspeak). What he "says" is in italics.

Read and review!

* * *

**#16: TMI – Quinn, Ashe (Tryndamere, Anivia, Valor)**

Ashe sighed as she sat in one of the hot tubs, exhausted from a day of politics and a match on the Twisted Treeline. Trundle had given her a hard time in that match, but her team had pulled through in the end and won the battle.

It was times like this that Ashe regretted being a princess to her tribe. So much responsibility was placed on her shoulders, and she wasn't even a mother yet. There were even times when she wanted to just run away from it all, but she knew she would never forgive herself if she ever did such a thing.

"Rough day?" asked a voice, followed by a familiar squawking sound.

Ashe turned, knowing who it was. Dressed in a rather conservative one-piece bathing suit, Quinn held her eagle Valor atop a thick glove. After giving the eagle a few gestures, Valor flew off out the window, presumably to get some exercise or, Ashe suspected, to give the two women some time alone.

"About the usual for me," Ashe said as Quinn entered the bath. "Although I could've done without those two beatings the Troll King gave me."

"Heard about that match," said Quinn. "I'm surprised you of all people would have trouble with a brute like Trundle."

"He's not as dumb as he looks. Many don't remember or believe that until it's too late."

"Noted. Jarvan doesn't think much of him, but I keep telling him… well, you get the idea."

Ashe nodded affirmatively, and then took a moment to look outside, where she saw a brief glimpse of Anivia soaring past one of the windows. The Cryophoenix was quickly followed by Valor, who seemed to be chasing the ice bird.

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Quinn, noticing Ashe's stare. "Val gets along really well with Anivia. They're probably just racing or something."

"Oh, I see…"

A moment of silence passed. Then, to Ashe's surprise, Quinn asked, "So I gotta ask: What's it like living with Tryndamere?"

"W-What?"

"He's pretty ruthless to be your husband, you know; didn't exactly show you much mercy in your last match against each other." When Ashe said nothing in response to this, Quinn asked, "Trouble in bed?"

"Huh?!"

"You know: You and him, sharing a bed with each other each night. I mean you're queen of the Avarosans and he's the Barbarian King."

"T-That's none of your business! And why are you asking anyways?!"

"Eh, just curious, that's all. With all the turmoil going on in The Freljord, I imagine he'd want an heir pretty soon, wouldn't he? Pretty dangerous out there."

Ashe paused for a moment, her cheeks turning a shade of pink as she said, "W-Well, Tryn's always wanted a son. I'm honestly hoping for a daughter."

"Wait… Are you actually expecting one right now?"

"What?! N-No, nonono, you've got it all wrong! I'm not pregnant! W-What makes you think I'd be expecting a child now?!"

"Hmm, well it might just be me, but…"

As Quinn said this, she slinked swiftly through the water next to Ashe. Before Ashe could wonder what the ranger was doing, Quinn swiftly wrapped her hands around Ashe's breasts, rubbing them through the archer's towel.

"EEH?!"

Continuing her sentence, Quinn said, "I could SWEAR these got bigger since I last saw them."

"H-Hey, let go! Q-Quinn, stop that! EEK!"

Quinn made a small smirk as she pulled down Ashe's towel and squeezed her C-cup breasts between her fingers, though at the moment she could've sworn they were D-cups. Either way, they were very soft to the touch and her fingers seemed to sink into them.

"Ah-ahh, n-no! S-Stop it! Stopitstopitstopit! AIEE!"

"Huh, these things are squishier than I thought they'd be," said Quinn. "Better check below, though."

"Huh? NYEEK!"

Ashe squeaked as she felt Quinn's hand caress her navel, the hand moving up and down in an embarrassing fashion. Ashe tried to pry Quinn's hands away, but the ranger was persistent, and would not budge.

"Q-Quinn, what's gotten into you?! Stop t-touching me there! Q-QUINN!"

Ashe's struggling became frantic, which prompted Quinn to let go of her captive. Immediately Ashe scurried away, covering her chest with her arms.

"Whoa, sorry. Guess I got carried away."

"C-Carried away?! You were practically raping me!"

"Sorry. I was just teasing. I already knew Tryn hadn't knocked you up or anything like that. I just wanted to get a look at that body of yours."

"W-What?"

"I bet you hear this all the time, but I've been to dozens of parties in Demacia and I know some girls there who'd kill for a shape like yours."

"Th-Thanks… I guess…" Looking at Quinn's figure, Ashe asked "A-Are you one of those girls?"

"Me? Nah, I'm fine with what I've got. Besides, having a chest that size would get in the way of my work."

Ashe blushed at how frank Quinn was being. It was also the first time she had ever heard someone claim her breasts were oversized.

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way. I just need to be able to fit into tight places. That's all. Now, if I were Lux, on the other hand… Let's just say that girl needs to set her priorities straight."

"What do you mean?" asked Ashe.

"Would you believe she went to see Zyra because she thought that plant would give her bigger boobs? Almost a little sad, when you think about it."

Ashe couldn't help but snicker at this. The thought of Lux being "massaged" by Zyra was an amusing thought to the archer.

"Anyhow, I'm sure if you two actually go for it, you'd probably be able to have a kid sooner or later."

"Oh… well, that's not really for you to decide, now is it? As much as I would love to become a mother someday, the needs of my people must come first."

"Ah, I get you. You're a patient woman, Ashe. I hope someday you'll be able to find the peace you're looking for."

"Thank you, Quinn. Now, since you got to have a look at me, I think I should get to have a look at you."

"What? H-Hey, wait a sec– ACK!"

Ashe giggled as she grabbed a hold of Quinn's right breast, making the ranger wince. But immediately after taking hold of the ranger, Ashe quirked an eyebrow.

"Wow, you really are small."

"Do you mind? Y-You're kinda pinching h-hard…"

"Oh, sorry about that." Ashe snickered as she said this, letting Quinn's breast go. But in exchange, her hand slipped behind Quinn and grabbed a hold of the ranger's buttocks.

"OW! Hey, I didn't say you could– AGH!"

"Wow, you're really toned back here. I bet even Sejuani would be jealous of your rear."

"Y-You'd better not l-let Val hear that. H-He wouldn't like hearing that."

Deciding it would be best not to tempt fate Ashe released her grip on Quinn and pulled away, but continued to laugh as Quinn wrapped her arms around herself defensively.

It was at this moment that the two heard a gruff voice say, "Ah, my dear. I've been looking all over for you."

Surprised, both women turned to see the burly form of Tryndamere standing before them, only wearing a towel around his waist and legs.

"T-Tryn? What are you doing in the ladies' bath area?!" Ashe stammered.

"What, a man can't enjoy a nice hot bath with his wife?"

"Not while I'm in it," answered Quinn. "Do you mind?"

Ignoring Quinn, Tryndamere said, "I've had a long day today, and I'm in need of my queen, so make some room, because here I come!"

With that, Quinn's face blanched as Tryndamere tossed aside his towel… revealing he was wearing nothing else underneath.

Quinn screamed louder than she had ever done before.

Ashe, in the meantime, buried her face in her hand, ashamed of her husband.

...

Valor quickly took a few sips of water from a nearby fountain as Anivia perched near him, inspecting her feathers. The eagle had just had a few mice for a snack, and the water helped to wash them down.

Suddenly, the two heard a loud, shocked scream from the bathhouse, and turned to the source.

"What was that scream about?" asked Anivia. "Perhaps we should investigate."

"_Sounded like Quinn. Don't worry about it. She's probably fine._"

"You sound so carefree when your partner may be in danger."

"_That wasn't a danger scream. Sounds more like that time she walked in on the prince while he was changing._"

"Oh my…"

"_If she needs our help, I'll know. Besides…_"

Turning his head, Valor saw a group of bats flying out into the dusk sky, searching for their own food.

"_…I see more prey. Care to join me?_"

"After you."

With that, the two birds took off swiftly after their next hunt.

* * *

ValorXAnivia OTP? (Actually, I view them more as acquaintances.)

Sorry if this seems a bit short, but I wrote it in about an hour and I wanted to get one with Quinn in. I'll extend it later if I come up with any ideas, or perhaps someone could suggest something.

Oh, and if you're wondering, TMI = "Too much info!"

Please leave reviews!


	17. Birds, Bread, and Breasts?

This chapter's a bit of a change of pace (thanks for suggesting, VanityVeils). Not really ecchi, and no yuri, but still should be plenty funny and has some nudity.

Please read and review!

* * *

**#17: Birds, Bread, and Breasts? – Fiora, Katarina, Cassiopeia, Quinn, Valor**

The sun's rays shone down on Fiora as she lay on her back, hands behind her head. The fencer was dressed in a white side-tie bikini as she enjoyed her sunbath on an outdoor porch, a pair of cucumber slices over her eyes.

Virtually asleep, she had no idea she was being watched (not that she would have cared). From inside the bathhouse, Katarina Du Couteau glared daggers, figuratively, at the Demacian duelist, wishing she could actually shoot daggers from her eyes at that moment. She still remembered their previous meeting in the bathhouse, one that had gone rather sour for the Sinister Blade. And just earlier, she had been humiliated again on Summoner's Rift by her!

"Something troubling you, sister?" asked a serpentine voice.

Katarina did not turn to her half-snake sister, Cassiopeia, who slithered up beside the redhead. Cassiopeia, however, could tell what Katarina was pissed off about.

"Rrgh, damn that Fiora…" Katarina hissed. "That's twice this month she's humiliated me in battle! Oh, how I'd love to show that stuck up bitch where to stick that sword of hers…"

"Then what's stopping you?"

Katarina did not answer, but moved her head in a gesture toward the change rooms. Cassiopeia turned, and immediately saw Quinn conversing with the eagle Valor. The ranger soon released her bird out a window, allowing Valor to roam while she went to change.

"Ahh…" Cassiopeia added, realizing Katarina's reason.

"I already got one warning from the guards. Any more warnings and I'll never hear the end of it from the 'Grand General'. Tch… I'm almost tempted to do it anyways…"

Cassiopeia put a clawed finger to her chin as she pondered the situation. Glancing sideways, she noticed someone had left behind a half-eaten sandwich. The lamia scowled; probably Gragas had left it behind, judging by its contents, which made her stomach turn.

Turning back to Katarina, Cassiopeia then noticed a flock of crows sitting in some nearby trees outside the bathhouse. They seemed to be minding their own business.

Cassiopeia's face turned to a devilish grin as she said, "Say, sis? I just got an idea…"

"Oh really? Who are you planning to pair me with this time? If you say Draven again, I'll–"

"Oh, just shut up and listen."

Cassiopeia then huddled up beside Katarina and whispered her plan into her elder sister's ear. Within moments, Katarina's face assumed a similar grin to the lamia.

"Oh-ho-ho… I like the way you think, Cassie," said Katarina.

With mild disgust, Cassiopeia gingerly picked up the bread, trying to touch as little of it as possible, and raised it up to her sister.

"Here. This should help… ugh, it smells foul."

Katarina ignored her sister's disgust as she grasped the piece of bread, soggy with mayonnaise. Taking a quick glance around to see if anyone was watching, Katarina smirked as she slinked over to the sleeping fencer, not wanting to risk being heard if she teleported. Cassiopeia, meanwhile, kept an eye on the entrance to the change rooms, watching for Quinn.

Fiora, meanwhile, barely stirred as Katarina casually strutted toward her. Cassiopeia saw her sister's approach and worried that Fiora would wake up, but to her relief, the fencer seemed fast asleep.

But as Katarina reached Fiora and stood over her, the fencer said in a mumble, "Mmm, Your Highness… Yes…"

It took an enormous amount of restraint for Katarina not to burst out laughing. Was Fiora actually having a wet dream about Jarvan? She knew the two flirted from time to time, but did she really think of getting into the Demacian prince's pants?

Katarina snickered silently as she crushed the piece of bread in her hand, dropping crumbs all over Fiora's body. To her luck, Fiora did not seem to notice, too enraptured in her dream. Within around ten seconds, Katarina had sprinkled the foul-smelling crumbs all over the fencer's body.

But then, Katarina got an even more wicked idea. Cautiously, she reached for Fiora's top and slowly began to pull it upward, opening a small gap between the fencer's C-cup breasts and the white brassiere. Fiora's only reaction was to continue her moans; she must have been dreaming that Jarvan was fondling her. Katarina had a hard time holding in her laughter, but soon enough she had placed an ample amount of crumbs under Fiora's top, and slid the garment back into place with the fencer none the wiser.

As she finished, Katarina turned to the sound of cawing. The crows had noticed the bread. Katarina immediately scrambled as quickly and quietly away from Fiora as possible, as the crows took to the air.

Returning to Cassiopeia's side, Katarina watched as the crows flew down towards Fiora.

"Ooh, nicely done, sis," said the Serpent's Embrace.

"This should be good," the Sinister Blade said with a smirk.

...

Fiora found herself in Jarvan IV's chambers, clearly in a dream, but one she was hesitant to awaken from. The Demacian prince was rather frisky this time, caressing her body gently.

A strange sound broke her trance. It was… cawing?

"Huh? ACK!"

A sharp jab struck her cheek. The dream immediately vanished as Fiora woke up, and suddenly felt many small beings scrambling all over her, the sound of bird calls ringing in her ears.

Fiora's eyes shot open as the cucumber slices over her eyes were pulled away. Immediately afterward, she screamed loudly at the sight of dozens of crows pecking away at her body. She scrambled to try and fend off the birds attacking her, but as several poked away at her face, she was forced to cover her eyes with her hands.

"W-What are you– S-STOP IT! AGH! STOP, YOU DAMNED BUZZARDS! OW!"

Meanwhile on the side, Katarina and Cassiopeia were bursting with laughter as they watched the birds peck away at Fiora as the fencer tried to defend herself. Katarina was almost splitting her sides at the hilarious sight.

Then, the birds realized the presence of more crumbs under Fiora's top. Several of them began pecking away at the fabric, much to Fiora's surprise and horror.

"What are you doing?! Stop! STOP! AAAGH!"

Fiora shrieked as her top was pried apart by the crows, which were quick to discard the pieces of fabric in order to get to the crumbs beneath. Two of them seemed to mistake Fiora's pert nipples for food, and snapped their beaks over the nubs. Fiora screamed in pain as her breasts were tugged at by the birds as they greedily grabbed at the bread crumbs on her chest, each one briefly clamping onto her titflesh in the process.

The fencer tried to move her hands enough to hit the birds at her breasts, but with others still trying to peck her face, she couldn't do anything. If she hadn't been in such a frantic state, she would have realized why the birds were attacking her.

It was too much for Fiora. "N-NO! STOP IT! HELP! SOMEONE GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!"

Fiora's cries for help sent Katarina into another fit of laughter. She was having too much fun watching Fiora's breasts pecked by the birds. To make it even sweeter, Fiora was too distressed at the moment to even notice the Noxian assassin. The two birds biting her nipples stretched her tits as they seemed to be trying to pull the nubs right off. The fencer's body was covered in so many scratches and bite marks from the crows that one would have sworn that Fiddlesticks had been the assailant.

Seconds later, Cassiopeia tapped Katarina on the shoulder and said, "Umm, sis? That bird girl's back."

"Hmm?"

Katarina turned and saw that Quinn had emerged from the change rooms, dressed in her usual one-piece. Almost immediately, the ranger saw Fiora being attacked by the murder of crows.

"Val! Valor, help Fiora!" shouted Quinn.

Meanwhile, Fiora grunted as she managed to get her hands free for a moment and struck at the birds attacking her chest. Two of them squawked as they were struck aside, badly injured, but this seemed to anger the rest. They began attacking more ferociously. Fiora screamed as she scrambled to her feet and tried to fend off the birds as they attacked her, the flock no longer interested in food.

But as they assaulted her, a loud screech signaled the approach of the eagle Valor. Valor dived swiftly at the crows, to which some immediately scattered. A few remained, continuing to attack Fiora, forcing Valor to start slashing at them with his talons. One strike, however, lightly cut along Fiora's back.

"H-Hey! Get them, not me!

Afraid that Valor would shred her too, Fiora broke into a run, but quickly stumbled. In doing so, she accidentally exposed her posterior to Valor, as well as what remained of her bikini to his talons.

Fiora's face went red with shame as one of Valor's talons snagged her bikini bottom and quickly tore it to shreds. Completely nude, all Fiora could do was shriek, mortified.

Seeing this embarrassing scene, Quinn shouted, "S-Sorry, Fiora! H-He's just trying to–"

Fiora fell to her knees as she brought her hands to cover both her breasts and crotch area, while Valor succeeded in chasing away the last of the crows. The fencer's face was a deep crimson from her humiliation, barely even acknowledging her wounds. To her fortune, she wasn't badly hurt, at least physically.

Then, she finally heard the laughter coming from the Noxians, and nearly had a heart attack from her shame. She turned to see that Katarina and Cassiopeia had been watching the entire time, and that both of them were almost falling on the floor in hysterics.

"What's the matter, Laurent? Feeling a little 'crumby' today?" Katarina said as she burst again into laughs.

Fiora immediately realized that Katarina was behind her misfortune, looking back at her tanning spot to see the mess of leftover crumbs.

"RRGH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, DU COUTEAU!" Fiora screeched as Quinn ran over to her and offered her a towel. In shame, Fiora limped to the change room, the small towel barely covering her nudity as Quinn tried to keep anyone else from seeing her.

For the next couple of minutes, the Du Couteau sisters did nothing but laugh, barely stopping for breath.

Finally slowing down, Katarina said to her sister, "I don't think that could've gone any better, Cassie."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that brief change of pace. I might do more stuff like that in the future. :D

Sorry you didn't get to have any Cassiopeia/Katarina-based yuri. Maybe in the future I'll do a segment for them, even if it is slightly incestuous. =/

Please leave reviews!


	18. Breakin' Stuff

This one's back to usual groping action. It's a bit of rough stuff, but should still be up the right alley.

Please read and review!

* * *

**#18: Breakin' Stuff – Leona, Vi**

Leona smiled as she brushed her long amber locks, readying herself for a bath after a long day. A few more minutes of brushing, and she would be able to exchange her red bathrobe for a bathing towel and take her place in one of the hot tubs. After her recent victory on the Howling Abyss, she was ready for some rest.

Suddenly, Leona heard a loud mumbling voice approaching her. Curious, the Solari stood up to see who was coming. Her eyes widened incredulously.

Carrying a bottle of beer in her hand, Vi made a series of drunken slurs as she stumbled in Leona's direction, the Solari watching with concern. The Piltover Enforcer must have lost a match badly, and getting drunk off her ass was generally her way of coping, much to the misfortune of anyone around her. The girl's usual outfit was a mess, but thankfully she did not have her trademark gauntlets on.

Leona knew she had to do something before Vi got hurt, or before she hurt someone else.

"Umm, Vi?" asked Leona. "Are you alright? What are you–"

"Ehh? Oh, hey therr, Sunshine… _*hic*_" Vi said, clearly plastered. "W-Wut're y-you doing h-here?"

"V-Vi, you poor thing! You should sit down. Please, before you hurt yourself."

"W-What's that, Sunny? I need to what-what before I what?" Vi suddenly wheezed with laughter. Then, without warning, she stumbled abruptly toward Leona.

"V-Vi, be carefu– EEK!"

The paladin shrieked as Vi slammed into her and sent both of them tumbling to the ground. Leona winced as her head hit the floor, thankfully not too hard.

A moment later, Leona realized Vi was now on top of her, straddling her waist. The Solari tried to move, but Vi had her pinned down.

"V-Vi, what are you doing? C-Can you get off me, please?"

Seemingly ignoring Leona, Vi said, "Th-Those damn p-pigs! Th-Think they can just walk all over me because they're men? Pfft, bastards, all of 'em! S-Scho what if they're bigger? I-I can still kick any… any of their… butts…!"

Leona was left utterly confused about what Vi was talking about. Had she lost a recent match? Who was she talking about?

"B-But you're not like those jerks, are you, Sunny? You're strong and t-tough and… and really pretty. Y-You know that, Sunshine? You're really pretty."

"V-Vi?" Leona blushed as she said this, surprised to hear such a comment out of Vi, even while the girl was drunk.

"Y-You've g-got such nice curves, a-and yer face is… is really nice to look at. And-and I really like your smell, too."

Now Leona started getting nervous, as Vi was moving her face far too close to her own.

"Vi? Vi, what are you doi– MMPH?!"

Leona made a muffled yelp as Vi suddenly wrapped her lips around the Solari's mouth. Leona almost gagged at the taste of spoiled beer from Vi's mouth, but Vi would not let her go as she kissed deeply.

Leona made a series of muffled screams as she tried to pull free, raising an arm to try and push Vi off. But as she did, Vi's own hand grabbed her wrist and pinned Leona to the ground. Leona's eyes widened to this, suddenly afraid; despite being drunk, Vi was still so strong.

She then felt a harsh grip around her rear, and realized Vi was now groping her behind. Leona winced as Vi's hand pinched tightly, so hard that it hurt. Leona shrieked into Vi's mouth, to which Vi's tongue began to tangle with her own.

"_Why is she doing this?_" Leona thought. "_This is wrong! This is so wrong! I have to get away!_"

Leona raised her left arm and, with a loud yelp, she shoved at Vi, separating their mouths. The enforcer grunted as she was briefly pushed back, enough so that Leona could try to scramble to her feet. Leona spun herself over and quickly tried to crawl away, but then screamed as Vi's weight came crashing down on her back, sending her back to the floor.

"V-Vi, stop it! L-Let me go! Please, stop– AIEE!"

Leona's eyes watered as Vi once again placed a firm grip on her buttocks with one hand, squeezing her cheeks too tightly. Leona scrambled to try and escape, but she could not throw Vi off her this time.

"H-Hey, s-stop tryin' ta run, will ya? Th-That's not like ya, Sunny."

"Vi, please! You're h-hurting me! S-Stop that! AAH!"

Leona yelped again as Vi reached around her and roughly gripped Leona's left breast with her right hand. The enforcer hiccupped as she jerked Leona's breast in numerous directions, her fingers clenching down hard against Leona's robe. At the same time, her left hand continued grabbing away at Leona's rear. The Solari found herself with tears in her eyes, both from embarrassment and pain.

"W-Why a-are you so big, huh Sunshine?" Vi asked as she squeezed Leona's chest again. "I-I mean, C-Cupcake's are bigger and all, but you–you're still really big too."

Leona bit her lip as Vi's left hand joined her right in groping the Solari's chest. Her breasts rolled and pulled in painful directions, with Vi's fingers sinking into them. Leona continued to utter short cries of pain, but they only seemed to stir Vi onward.

"Y-You've got some–some really nice t-tits, you know that? I-I wanna see them."

Leona gasped as Vi's hands left her breasts, but then grabbed hold of her bathrobe. With her arms forced to push on the ground against Vi's weight, Leona could do nothing to stop what came next.

"What?! Wait, Vi, hold on a second! STOP! NOOO!"

Vi hiccupped with laughter as she ripped the top of Leona's bathrobe to shreds, the Solari's tits jiggling as they were freed. As Leona sobbed in mortification, she suddenly felt Vi's weight shift off her for an instant, and then felt Vi's hand grab her shoulder.

Leona shrieked as Vi suddenly pulled hard on her shoulder, flipping Leona onto her back. Her breasts wobbled enticingly as they settled down at her sides. Vi once again straddled Leona's waist as she looked down at the Solari, who could only stare back helplessly.

"W-Wow, L-Leona. Y-Your tits are great. W-Way bigger than m-me. I-I bet y-you'd make a great mom, you know?"

"W-What? EEP!"

Leona yelped as Vi suddenly knelt down and wrapped her lips around the Solari's left nipple, grasping her other breast in her hand and kneading it. Vi sucked hard on Leona's tit, to which Leona could only scream painfully. Vi's fingers sank into Leona's mounds as she tried to squeeze milk out of them, despite that there was none to be found.

Leona's eyes filled with tears as she screamed, "Vi, please! Stop this! H-Help! Somebody help me! AAAAHHHH!"

Vi had switched her mouth to Leona's right breast and sucked away at the teat, eliciting another shriek of pain. Blissfully unaware of the pain she was causing, Vi mumbled happily as she continued to suckle Leona's chest.

Leona could not help her tears. She was supposed to be the avatar of the sun, but now she was reduced to this? The elders would be ashamed of her if they knew about this!

Then, she felt Vi push together her breasts, followed by Vi's mouth engulfing both of her nipples simultaneously. Leona screamed as Vi's teeth clenched her nipples. Her scream turned to a wail of pain as Vi pulled back, stretching her breasts to their limit. It felt as if Vi were going to tear her nipples right off.

"VI, STOP IT! THAT HURTS! VI, PLEASE! AAAIIIEEEEEE!"

Leona's arms flailed wildly as she tried to force Vi off her. With a loud shriek, Leona struck Vi's head with an open palm. The surprised enforced yelped as she lost her grip on Leona's tits and was sent smashing into a nearby wall.

As Vi groaned in pain, Leona gasped for breath as she covered her chest with one arm, trying to pull together what was left of her bathrobe. She rose to her knees and turned to Vi, who shook as she tried to get up as well.

"Ow… Jeez, Sunny, a little less pushy next time, alright?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know my own stre– Huh?"

Leona suddenly realized the change in Vi's tone. Only seconds before, the girl had been drunk out of her gourd, but now she seemed completely sober. There was no way Leona's hit had done that.

Stark realization hit Leona: Vi had been faking it the whole time.

"Y-You weren't drunk at all, were you?" Leona asked sternly. "You were just acting!"

"Huh? Aw, crap… Knew I shouldn't have been just posing."

"You rotten little… You ought to be ashamed of yourself! I seriously thought you were just– WHAA?!"

Leona yelped as Vi dived forward and pushed both of them into an adjacent hot tub. Seconds later, Leona gasped for air as she resurfaced next to Vi.

"W-What was that for?! What's gotten into– EEH?! EEK!"

As she grabbed hold of Leona's chest again, Vi said, "Oh, would you put a sock in it, Sunny? I'm not in the mood for your high-and-mighty gig right now!"

"OW! Vi, stop it! Please, y-you're hurting my– NNGH!"

Vi's fingers clenched tightly around Leona's chest, nearly crushing her tits in her grip. Leona could do nothing but scream.

"Just shut up already, will ya? I've had a real bad day, and you're gonna hear about it while I'm making you my toy, alright?!"

"S-Stop that! Please, stop– AAH! Help! Someone please help!"

"Hey, shut up! Or am I gonna have to do this to ya?!"

"AAH– KYAAAAAHHH!"

Vi's hands pulled and squeezed Leona's breasts at the same time. Leona was sure she was going to have bruises afterwards; she had never been handled this roughly before, even by Lux when the girl was having a fit. It felt as though her breasts were being torn apart.

"PLEASE, NO MORE! VI, YOU'RE GONNA– NOO-AAH! STOP!"

Leona shrieked as she again swung at Vi, this time in a balled fist. Vi yelped in pain as she was hit in the forehead, releasing her grip on Leona. The enforcer fell back into the tub, moaning in a daze as she floated on the surface.

Leona shuddered as she covered herself, watching Vi in the pool. She had put way more force into that hit than she had intended, and hoped she hadn't seriously hurt Vi. She swam toward Vi in the water, checking the girl's eyes. Vi was out cold.

"What is going on over here?!" said an authoritative voice.

Leona nearly jumped as she turned to see Caitlyn rushing to the scene. The sight of her deputy unconscious in the water furrowed Caitlyn's brow, but then upon seeing Leona's state she surmised what had happened.

"C-Caitlyn! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit her so hard! I–"

"Oh bloody hell, Vi… I can't take my eyes off you for one second without you making someone your plaything?"

Leona was left silent, but relieved. It seemed Caitlyn knew what was going on.

"Are you alright, Leona? I hope Vi wasn't too rough with you."

"I-I think I'll be okay… Ow… She really is rough…"

"I know… from experience, I know. Don't worry; I'll make sure she sees the error of her ways."

"Oh, umm, thank you."

"If you need yourself looked at, I could fetch Karma. She's just over in the mud baths, and I hear she's just the person to see if you've got a real cramp there."

"Really? Err, I mean… I didn't know…"

Leona sheepishly decided to leave the rest unsaid as Caitlyn used a poolside net to try and fish Vi out of the water. Deciding to leave the situation to the sheriff, Leona stepped out of the tub to try and find Karma.

Hopefully the mystic would not be as rough on her as Vi had been.

* * *

Oh, poor Leona. Why did Vi have to be so rough with you?

I was actually gonna have Annie be the one groping Leona, but couldn't write it in a believable way. I didn't want to repeat with Lux, so Vi seemed like a good alternative, seeing as she's also got a flat-chest complex. XD

Now, for a question: Would you guys mind if I were to write segments in locales other than the bathhouse, but still kept it under the "Bathhouse of Legends" name? Being able to go to other locations would greatly increase my flexibility.

Please leave reviews! Also, this one is going to have a continuation in the next segment. Yes, that means more Leona, but this time she's getting some relief after Vi's romp with her. :)

Expect the next segment soon!


End file.
